Cliques
by kew94
Summary: Bella and Edward thought high school ended their friendship.But what if it was the beginning of something new.Read on to discover how hate can blossom into something beautiful.All human.Usual pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bellas POV**

High school.

It changes everything.

Meet new people, experience new things, fit in with a clique.

But thats just the problem.

Cliques.

He was my best friend.

Until he realised he was more interested in football and cheerleaders, than he was in our friendship.

**Edwards POV**

High school.

It changes everything.

Meet new people, experience new things, fit in with a clique.

But thats just the problem.

Cliques.

She was my best friend.

Until she realised she was more interested in Jacob Black and her drama group, than she was in our friendship.

**Bella and Edwards POV**

High school.

It helps you realise who your real friends are.

**Hope you like it!Please R&R! x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bellas POV**

"Come on get up, your gonna be late!"

"Yeah yeah, ok dad gimme two more minutes."

"I've given you half an hour!Now get up!"

Charlie slammed the door on his way out causing me to jolt up from my sleep.

It was 8.30. Pages from my script were surrounding my bed. I picked up the crumpled pieces of paper and stuffed them into my bag. I had been up late studying the script for my audition today.

The school was doing a production of Shakespeares finest. I decided to audition, being the head of the drama department, it was kinda obligatory. I had done so many plays this year i thought it was time to take a break, but knowing me, i just couldn't.

I looked in the mirror, you could tell i hadn't got alot of sleep. I quickly brushed through my hair and tied it up. I put on my faded skinny jeans, my converses and a blue and white check shirt. I wasn't in the mood to get dressed up just for school. Alice wouldn't be happy.

I quickly washed up and ran down stairs to grab a granola bar. While waiting for my ride to arrive, i couldn't help but think about last nights dream. Well it wasn't really a dream considering it actually happened. It was three years ago, the summer before high school. Me and Edward in the woods, laughing and joking. I sighed, remembering those days when everything was so care free. I only associated one word with him now.

"Jerk!"I muttered to myself

The sound of a car's horn outside interrupted my reverie.

I quicly grabbed my jacket and went out into the rain. I locked up and and ran to the car waiting for me. I slid into the old Volkswagon rabbit and slid my bag off my shoulder.

"Hey baby!"Jacob smiled over at me.

"Hey."

He put the car into gear and sped off. Jacob was my boyfriend. We became really good friends as freshmans but only started dating at the beginning of sophomore year. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, not that me and Jacob talked much anymore. I had been really busy with my plays and he got a job in a garage helping fix up cars, we didn't hang out alot. We were drifting.

We were pulling into the school now. I pulled my hood over my head and grabbed my bag. Once Jacob pulled into a spot i got out of the car and saw that Alice was waiting for me just inside the doors. Jacob walked in with me.

"Im gonna go see where Quil and Embry are, is that ok?"He asked awkwardly. Since when did he have to ask?

"Yeah, sure."I replied

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. He leant down and kissed me. I pulled away after a few seconds, it just didn't feel the same anymore. Once he had gone i turned to talk to Alice. She was looking at me sympathetically.

"You'll see, things will work out eventually."She said looking at me and then looking at the retreating Jacob.

I replied simply."We'll see."

After that brief moment, i looked up yo see Alice glaring at me. I knew what was coming next.

"_What are you wearing?!"_

"Oh come on Alice!Im not in the mood for this today. I promise i will wear something _nicer_ tomorrow."

"I just want you to be comfortable!"

I snorted and looked down at her shoes."Since when are stilettos comfortable?!"

She glared at me and quickly changed the subject.

"So are you ready for your audition?"

We began walking to our classes.

"When am i not ready for my auditon?"

She laughed,"good point!"

The bell rang.

"I better go."I said going in the direction of my english class.

"Oh and remember your coming back to mine so we can start planning for prom!"Alice called down the hallway.

I groaned internally. Prom was all i needed right now.

I took my seat in my class. And waited for class to start. Ten minutes into the class Edward walked in with what looked like to me was a hooker on his arm, but no it was just Tanya Denali.

"Thankyou for joining us."The teacher said sarcastically.

"Well its always my pleasure!"Edward replied.

He ws such a jerk!How could him and Alice honestly be related?

It was amazing how much a few years could change you.

**Edwards POV**

I sat there on the hood of my Volvo with Tanya on my lap. God she was hot! Annoying but hot.

"Hey Edward, dude are we going back to your place tonight 'cause my mom is kinda still pissed about last week when we brought those girls home and broke half the furniture!"Jasper laughed.

I tried to signal to him to shut up, Tanya didn't know about that. I mean she wasn't even my girlfriend, its not like i couldn't get with other girls, but she was clingy. Very clingy.

She got off my lap."What girls?"She was fuming.

"Just some of Jaspers friends."I lied.

"Well why wasn't i invited?"

I dodged her question and lied again."I missed you."

She bought it. She came over to me and started kissing me.

"Hey there lil' bro, there are children here!"My older brother Emmett joked as he pointed at some freshman.

I pushed Tanya off me.

"Hey Em!...Hey Rose!"

Rosalie Hale was my brother's girlfriend. They had been dating since they were freshman. I didn't know how he did it, sticking to one girl for that long. He said something about love, said i wouldn't understand until i met the one!I laughed to myself, ther would never only be one woman in my life!Either way Rose was hot.

"Hey Edward", she replied back. "Hey Jazz."She called over to Jasper, her younger brother.

He was to busy trying to chat up a senior to notice. We all laughed.

The bell rang and everyone started going to their classes. I didn't feel like going yet, I pulled Tanya back onto me and we started making out. Before i knew it we were ten minutes late for class. I started making my way to class and Tanya soon caught up with me. I put my arm around her, knowing exactly who would be in my english class. I walked into the class.

"Thankyou for joining us."The teacher said.

"Well its always my pleasure!"I replied sarcastically.

I sat down in my seat and looked over at Bella.

She looked disgusted.

Perfect.

**Please R&R!Hope you like it! x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bellas POV**

"Bella Swan?....Your up."

I walked into the audiotorium, slightly nervous, i mean i couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling over, i should be more than slightly nervous! But so far i haven't fell once, i became a different preson on stage not clumsy, nearly hit by a van Bella. Just Bella.

I stood on the stage and looked down at the judges. They were all familiar except one. There were three of them. Two of them were teachers in the drama department, the other i didn't know.

I began by reading from the script of Romeo and Juliet and then Hamlet. Once i was finished i looked down at the judges, i didn't like to look at them while performing. That just added to my nerves. They all seemed pretty impressed, so impressed they were speechless. A few minutes went by when one of the teachers decided it was time to say something.

"Thankyou Bella. Wes should know who got parts near the end of the day."

I smiled back in response and made my way to the cafeteria. Alica and Rose were already waiting for me at our usual table. Rose was Alice's older brother, Emmett's, girlfriend. Her and Alice became friends when they started dating and i was quick to get to know Rose and soon enough the three of us were like sisters.

"So how did your audition go?"Rose decided to get straight to the point.

"I think...it went really well!"

"Yayy"Alice squeled.

I looked around the cafeteria, there was only a handful of people here.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh theres some sort of fight going on and everyone rushed to the scene."Alice said as she waved her hand in the air as if dismissing the subject.

"So Bells, are you going back to Alice's tonight?"Rose asked casually.

Before i could answer, Alice answered for me.

"Yes she is and we have to pick out our prom dresses from the catalogues so there will be no time to waste when we go to Port Angeles on Friday, because we have to manicures and pedicures and of course our hair...."

I didn't let her finish.

"Alice, i dont even know if im going to the prom."

"Why not?"Rose asked confused.

"Well lets start with the basics, i dont have a date."I confessed.

They both looked confused now.

"Shouldn't your boyfriend be taking you?"Alice asked shocked.

People were beginning to fill the cafeteria. The amazing fight was obviously over.

"To be honest guys, i dont think me and Jacob are going to last until the end of the week. Its just not working out."

Alice and Rosalie were hiding there faces. I knew i had said to much. I turned around only to see Jacob standing behind me. There was no expression on his face. He turned abruptly and walked quickly out of the room. I got up and ran after him. I tried calling him when we were in the hallway but he just kept walking towards the parking lot. Before i could catch up to him i heard someone calling my name. I unwillingly turned around. It was the school secretary.

"The principle wants to see you."

I looked back to see if i could see Jacob. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked back at the secretary, she saw my reluctance.

"Now."She prompted.

I followed her to the office. The secretary went into the principles office. I sat down in the small waiting room. I wasn't alone.

"Well your the last person i expected to see in here but then again, things change."Edward said as he let his head fall back.

"You can say that again."I growled back.

He chuckled."Well someones not very happy, trouble in paradise?"

He brought his head down to look at me. I was glaring at him when i noticed blood on the collar of his shirt. I laughed without humour.

"I could've guessed that you were involved in that fight."

"I was surprised you weren't there, i would have thought you would have wanted to have been there to support me."He said this sarcastically.

Before i could think of a come back he started to speak again.

"Then again it was your boyfriend, im not sure you would have liked to have seen him getting beaten."He laughed.

Anger engulfed me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"I shouted across the room.

He flinched as i shouted at him."Jeez cool it Isabella....this isn't even his blood...its Quils!That kid should know when not to get involved."

Did he think this was a joke?

I was about to launch myself at him, when the secretary rushed in.

"Whats going on out here?"She obviously saw the expression on my face.

"Oh its nothing!Isabella just has her moments, she is an acctress after all!"Edward laughed.

That was it. I was going to have to beat him until....

"Bella the principle is ready for you now."

"Not fair! I was here first!"Edward whined as he shot me a sly smile.

I couldn't handle him. I walked straight past not even bothering to glare at him.

Once i was in the principle, Mr. Riley, offered me a seat.

"So Bella, i have some extremely good news for you."

He was expecting a reaction, i just stared at him.

"Ok lets get on with it then. When you were auditioning today, there was a scout there , you probaly noticed him with the other teachers?"

I just nodded.

"Well he was so amazed by your audition that he would like to offer you a place at a school of performing arts!"

At this my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. I thought i was going to have to wait until college to do something like this. I could only say one thing.

"Wow!"

"Yes indeed. Now you dont have to make a decision right away but we do have to know in two weeks."

Two weeks was all the time had to decide. I was pretty sure of my answer, but there was alot to think through.

"Now your school transfer should be pretty easy and its a boarding school, one of these new high tech modern ones, so you dont have to commute everyday!Ha that would be one heck of a commute!"Mr. Riley joked.

"Wait. Where is the school?"I asked curious.

"Oh im sorry dear...its in New York!Exciting isn't it!"Mr. Riley sure was excited.

New York? That was so far away...from everyone.

He saw my hesitation.

"Now remember you do have some time to make your decision. But remember Bella, this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity."

"Yes sir. Can i go now?"

"Yes of course. We will talk details once you have made your decision. Goodbye now."

I left his office and went back into the waiting room to get my bag.

"Oh no detention?Thats such a shame, we could have spent some more quality time together."Edward used that sarcastic tone again.

I turned to look him in the eye. I laughed humorlessly.

"What happened to you?Since when did you become the kind of person that fights and gets detention?I know you Edward and this isn't you. Ha you take the piss out of acting and yet you do it all the time. You just pretend to be a bad boy so people will think your cool. Well news flash, your not, your pathetic. Your just a fake."

I was a few inches away from his face. There was a fire between us. We were glaring at eachother when the secretary called Edwards name. I stepped away from him and turned to leave the room.

"Bella."

I looked at him, his eyes were vulnerable and tense.

"Its your fault."

And with that he went into the Mr. Riley's office

My vision clouded over as tears began to fill my eyes.

**Please R&R! Hope you like it! x**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I know i haven't updated in a while but i have really important exams at the moment and then im going on holiday straight after.**

**But i promise that i will update with two chapters when i get back.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read!**

**Kew94**

**X**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay i kind of have writers block so this next capter might not be very good, sorry!**

**Bellas POV**

I wiped the few remaining tears from my eyes as i knocked on the small wooden door. The knock was more like a bang, i was still angry and now the door was getting the worst of it. A few seconds later i could hear movement inside the house and loud footsteps approach. The red door quickly swung open and all anger i was feeling quickly turned into regret and remorse when i saw the pained expression on his russet face. And before i knew it a stream was flowing through my eyes.

"Jake, im so sorry....i shouldn't have....i just dont think.....so sorry," I tried to explain through my pathetic sobs.

I hung my head and looked cowardly at my shoes, i didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes.

"Bella, just come inside." His tone was soft it almost sounded...guilty?

I stared at him at shock. His expression was pleading. He probaly wanted to get me inside before he thought i was going to have some sort of break down. I swiftly followed his instructions and went into the tiny house which you could really call a shed. I never understood how Jake and all his big friends could fit in here, but they managed it. I went and sat on the sofa and Jacob came and sat beside me, leaving space between us. I still didn't want to look at him so instead i just looked around the tiny cabin. This was the first time i had been here in a few months.

"Im the one who should be sorry Bella," Jake filled the awkward silence.

Anger filled me again. I was angry because Jake was blaming himself for this, when it was my fault.

"Dont you dare say that Jacob Black. I knew that we were having problems and i should have talked to you about it first but instead you had to find out like that....And maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if i didn't focus all my attention on acting and stupid plays...."

Jake interrupted me. "Bells, none of this is your fault, its none of our faults really. Im just sorry because even though i knew it wouldn't be the happy ending i hoped for, i couldn't admit it to myself because i was convinced you were the one. And that wasn't fair on you or me because it just made us miserable. Of course i was hurt at first but hearing you admit it made realisation struck and now i can finally say...We are not meant to be together."

Before i could respond he smiled gently and spoke again.

"And Bella acting is a part of who you are, so dont blame our problems on that because if someone cant accept who you are then they should expect a goodbye!"

We both laughed, but it didn't feel right. Breaking up wasn't easy.

"Yeah i guess we are just two people who aren't compatible. Maybe we would be better with different people." I said, trying to make conversation out of the situation.

Jacob's eyes flashed and then he moved his eyes away from mine to look at his hands.

"What is it Jake?" I worried.

"I never thought in my entire life that i would ever say this let alone think it but......I guess Cullen was right." He was still looking at his hands while i froze in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well i guess you probaly heard already but i was fighting Cullen during lunch. It wasn't my fault, he was taunting me and saying stuff about you."

I wanted to rip Edward to pieces.

"What did he say?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"He kept saying that i didn't deserve you and that i wasn't right for you and that you..." He was hesitant to finish the sentence.

"Tell me Jake."

His tone became bitter, "well to put it nicely he said that you should be with someone who could truly satisfy you in a way that i never could." Jacobs face was fierce but i was sure it didn't even come close to what mine looked like. I gripped onto the edge of the sofa, i had never wanted to hit something so hard in my life. I felt Jacob's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Its ok Bells, theres no point in letting a jerk like him get to you."

"But Jake what is he right about? You said he was right? Do you think its right for someone to say something like that?" I could hear my voice getting louder as i got angrier.

"No! I just meant that he was right that i wasn't right for you, calm down Bella."

Jake was right. I shouldn't be shouting at him. I smiled at him to show i was over my tantrum.

"Lets just forget about it Bells. And hey at least we can finish this year together as friends!" Jacob was excited by this thought. Whereas i felt guilt. I knew that i most likely be leaving Forks soon. But i couldn't tell him now. There had been enough drama for one day, and i certainly couldn't deal with anymore.

My phone vibrated in my bag. As i took it out i sighed before i looked at Jake apologetically.

"Hello Alice."

"OMG!Bella are you ok? You must befeeling terrible?"

"Actually Alice im fine im just sick and tired of drama."

"I know and me are Rose are here for you...at my house....with catalogues that just happen to have prom dresses in them..."

"Alice, like i said earlier, prom is a no go!"

"Oh Bella dont be a party pooper!"

"Alice who actually says party pooper anymore?!"

"Oh shutup! Bella prom only comes once a year...."

I was about to respond when i actually thought about it. This would be my last prom in Forks. Did i really want to miss it? Sensing my hesitation Alice jumped in.

"Well at least think about it...But you still have to help me and Rose pick dresses. So get your butt over here NOW!"

And with that she was gone. I sighed and stood up.

"So i guess you have to go..." Jake said as he followed me to the door.

"Oh yes i have been ordered by the majesty herself!"

Jake smiled. "So i guess i'l be seeing ya."

"That you will buddy! You cant get away from me that easily!"

Jake laughed and gave me a quick wave before i ran through the rain to my truck.I quickly turned on the engine and reversed down the driveway and made my way onto the highway. I reduced my speed to 45 mph. I didn't particularly want to make it to the Cullens anytime soon.

**Okay i know its a really lame chapter but im trying to get back into the story after a really long break. Anyways let me know what you think. So please review!**

**Thanks**

**X**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This next chapter aint great but i felt like i was going to fast so i needed this chapter as a filler. Im sorry if its really bad but i promise the next chapter will be better. On the bright side it is the longest chapter i have ever written! Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards POV**

It was her fault. Everything was her fault. The reason im like the way i am is because of her.

Bella was my best friend. She was the only one who knew everything there was to know about me.

She knew about my secret obsession with playing the piano.

She knew about the weird music i used to listen to and the literature i used to read.

She knew what really happened to my dad's car when we were thirteen and how his Mercedes wasn't stolen and crashed down the street. Bella always told me that i drived like a maniac! But hey i was only thirteen!

"_I hate my dad!"I compained to Bella as we sat in my room listening to Debussi._

"_Edward, if we cant go Mike's party then we cant go. Lets just get over it. I thought you didn't even like Mike?"_

"_I dont. And i probaly wouldn't have gone anyway. But its just the fact that my dad doesn't trust me to even say i could go."_

_Bella looked at me from the other end of the bed that she was sitting at._

"_We are only thirteen. We are kinda young to be going to parties."_

"_Yes but they should trust us. We wouldn't do anything stupid. We wouldn't do a thing!"_

"_God Edward, could you make us sound anymore boring?!" Bella laughed and the beautiful sound filled the room._

"_I love your laugh." Wait did just say that? Why would i say that? Thats just weird...._

_I looked up at Bella, expecting her to burst out in hysterics from my previous confession. But she ducked her head as she blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment. The moment between us didn't feel awkward, it felt...nice? I quickly went back to our previous conversation._

"_Well we do seem pretty boring considering we're sitting in my bedroom on a Saturday night listening to classical music!"_

"_Fine then, if this is so boring, what do you suggest we do?" Bella challenged._

_I thought for a moment. I got up off my bed and stood by the window. I looked towards the garage when all of a sudden the most stupid, irresponsible idea came into my head._

_It was perfect._

"_Lets go out!"I exclaimed with a mischevious grin plastered across my face._

"_Oh yes thats a great idea Edward!"She said sarcastically. "Seeing as we're not allowed go anywhere because our parents are out of town and we have no transport...Yes its a wonderful idea!"She continued with sarcasm._

"_Oh but Bella that is where you are wrong."_

_She looked at me confused._

"_Our parents don't have to know we are going out and....My dad didn't take the Mercedes."_

_Realisation struck._

"_Edward Cullen, we are not going JOYRIDING!"She shouted the last word extra loud._

"_Why not its perfect. Emmett and Alice are out and it will be fun!" I couldn't believe i actually wanted to do this. But i felt like disobeying my parents, my father especially._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no...."_

"_Fine you stay here. See you later Bella!" I called as i walked out of my bedroom._

_I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to get the car keys. I looked around for a few minutes until i finally found them. I ran out to the garage only to find Bella standing by the door._

"_I am not letting you do this....alone."Excitement fired in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. There i go again with beautiful. Seriously what is wrong with me tonight?_

"_Isabella Swan, what made you change your mind? Scared to be left alone?" I teased._

_Bella walked right up to me only a few centimeteres away from my face. A weird shock of electricity passed through us._

"_Everybody has a wild side!"Bella whispered in my ear._

_I felt a weird sensation as Bella's lips grazed off my ear. Was this really happening?_

_She swiftly moved away from me leaving longing in her place._

"_Lets go Cullen, theres no time like the present!" She called over her shoulder._

_I moved out of my frozen position and got into the drivers seat of the Mercedes. Bella sat beside me in the passenger seat, close enough for me to touch her. But i didn't, i had to concentrate. I looked around the car. I knew what everything meant and what it did, i just wasn't sure about the driving part. I put the key into the engine and put the car into reverse. Before i knew it i was at the end of our driveway. I pulled out onto the highway. Everything seemed ok, the steering was a bit shaky but i felt confident so i increased the speed._

"_Edward, maybe that isn't a good idea." Bella nodded her head towards the speedometer._

"_Bella its ok i have got complete control."_

_I could tell that Bella was getting more regretful the faster i got. At this point we were going at 65 mph._

"_Edward this was a bad idea lets go back. We have had our moment of fun, now lets just go home, please." Bella pleaded._

_I slowed down and looked towards her. I just couldn't say no to that face and i didn't want her to be scared. I pulled over and got ready to reverse so we could change direction and go home. I hit the pedal to hard and the car jerked back at great speed. There was a loud bang and our bodies flung forward, luckily the seat belts stopping us._

"_Bella are you ok?" I held onto her hand._

"_Yes im fine, but i don't think i can say the same for the car."_

_We quickly got out and looked at the damage. The rear bumper and back window was smashed. The car was driveable but the damage wasn't missable. My dad would notice in a matter of seconds......_

That was the first time i felt...something...towards Bella. But i never told her. I laughed at the memory. Im sure i wouldn't be laughing now if we had been found out. But we came up with an excuse and luckily enough our parents believed us. We went through so much together, but as soon as we started high school everything changed. We promised we wouldn't let anything get in the way of our friendship, and at first we didn't. Bella joined the drama group and i didn't get to see her as much as i used to. I could feel us drifting but we still saw eachother at weekends. She had made new friends and i decided i should do the same so i joined the football team. I liked football and it seemed to be the easiest way to fit in. With me playing football and Bella doing drama, we would be lucky if we even got to see eachother at weekends. We were from two different cliques so it was nearly impossible to even see eachother in school. So one day i decided to make an effort. We had too much to lose.

"_Hey Bella!" I called down the school hallway._

"_Oh um...Hi." It hurt to hear her talking to me like that, like a stranger._

"_So its been a while hasn't it..." I tried to start conversation but she just nodded._

"_You've been busy with acting and stuff...."_

"_Yes and you've been busy with cheerleaders." Bella responded, her tone was bitter. It felt like a stab._

"_Whats that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well i think its pretty obvious, you would prefer to spend time doing cheerleaders than spending time with your best friend."_

"_Like you can say much....Hows Jacob Black? Yeah i heard your dating that loser.....Its funny how you can spend so much time with him but you always seemed to have excuses whenever i came along." It was the truth and she didn't seem to like it._

"_Oh please! It was clear you didn't want to spend any time with me, all you seem to do is hang around with those idiots you call friends....Do they even know how to spell the word friend?"_

"_Ha your just like all those other drama geeks, you've been brainwashed!"_

"_And your just like all those other stupid jocks. You seem to think that everyone has to like you."_

"_Are you saying you don't like me?" I asked with mock shock._

"_No Edward. Im saying i hate you!" She pushed past me and ran down the hallway._

_How could she say something like that? My heart felt like it had stopped beating. She was my best friend. She was so much more._

That was the last day i felt anything towards Bella Swan. The only feeling i have towards her now is hate. She isn't worth any of my time. And for the rest of my life the only thing i will feel for Bella Swan will be loathing. She didn't deserve anything more.........

"Cullen, you can leave now."

I stood up and walked out of the detention hall. When i walked out into the car park Jasper was standing by my car.

"Dude what took you so long?"

"Detention." It wasn't anything unusual for me.

Without another word we got into my car and sped through the town towards my house.

**Please review!**

**x**


	7. I need your help!

**Authors Note**

**I know its been ages since i last updated but i really am stuck for ideas, im not sure what to do with the story....I really need help and suggestions so please, please review and HELP ME! You can send me PMs aswell, because i really do need help, i dont know where to go with the story and what your expecting so please, any suggestions are welcome. But remember suggestions must be original and fun!**

**So please help me!**

**Thankyou!**

**Kate.x.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Bellas POV**

I walked through the beautiful mansion until i could hear the constant chatter of my two best friends. I walked into the spacious living room, to find Alice and Rose surrounded by catalogues from brands i couldn't even pronounce. Alice was holding two catalogues to either side of her head.

"See, im not sure if the green goes with my hair, but the black one might clash...Oh hey Bella!" Alice threw the catalogues to the other side of her and patted the space beside her. I sat down and she wrapped her arm around me.

"So it didn't go as bad as you thought?" She asked as she rubbed my arm.

"No...It didn't..." I said slightly distracted by the various of pages in the catalogues that had my name on them. Rose saw what i was distracted by.

"Oh yeah, Alice couldn't help herself...You know how she gets...." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey just because i care about my friend!" Alice said as she threw a glare at Rose.

"Thankyou very much Alice but i am capable of picking out my own dress!" I said as i flicked the the countless pages of dresses.

"So does that mean your going to prom!?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Yeah i think so...But im not taking a date, its too soon...." I drifted off.

"Thats cool, we understand...We can all go as a group!" Rose suggested.

"Yeah the guys wont mind!" Alice said enthusiastically, which reminded me....

"Alice, who are you going with?" I asked.

She dropped her head and blushed! Alice never blushed!

"Um...Jasper Hale...." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Your going with my BROTHER!" Rose shrieked.

"Jasper Hale...Really?" I was shocked...He was Edward's friend...That cant be good.

"Yeah he asked me today during gym...He's not that bad!" Alice defended him.

"Well its your funeral!" Rose said and then went back to looking at a red dress.

"Alice are you sure? I mean he hangs out with Edward..." I said before she interrupted me.

"Just because he hangs out with Edward doesn't mean hes like him." Alice seemed to really like him. Rose seemed to catch onto that aswell.

"Alice do you like Jasper?" She asked quirking her eyebrows. She always did that when she asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Yes....So what if i do?" Alice challenged.

"Since when?" I ignored her question.

"Last month, at that party at Rose's house. I was talking to him and he is completely different when hes not with Edward and the guys...Hes kind, sensitive, funny....And HOT!" Alice's eyes glazed over when she talked about him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because i knew exactly what you would think, just because he friends with Edward blah blah blah....." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame me?" I challenged.

"Oh come on Bella, you both had a part to play in the ending of your friendship." Alice said, almost defending her brother.

Before i could defend myself, the living room door swung open.

"Speak of the man-whore!" Rose said while still looking at the the catalogues.

Edward stood there with Jasper, in the doorway. I noticed that Jasper's eyes went straight to Alice. Maybe he is different.....

"Just what i need!" Edward said as he glared at me.

My anger from earlier came flooding back to me and before i knew it i was standing in front of him.

"If you ever talk about me or any of my friends like that ever again then i swear i will...." I began shouting.

"Oh so the mongrel must have told you....Is that all he does, run off to his girlfriend!" Edward laughed.

"Im not his girlfriend!" I shouted at him. Ooops, maybe i shouldn't have said that.

Edward stood there, speechless, for a moment.

"Finally you came to your senses...Or should i say he came to his." Edward sneered.

I was about to throw a punch when i felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see who it was. Jasper had tight hold of my arm, while everyone just stared in shock, including me. He seemed to be contemplating something, like he was deciding whether or not to say something. Then he took a step back and looked at Alice before he looked at Edward and said.....

"Edward, im taking your sister to prom."

WHAT!? He decides now of all moments to say this? I looked at everyone. Jasper looked worried but slightly relieved. Alice was looking adoringly at Jasper. Rosalie looked like she was about to laugh. And Edward...

Well he looked just as confused as i was.

"Okaaayy..."Edward began.

"Rose i borrowed your pink sweater and spilt bolognese sauce all over it!" Alice confessed.

Everyone just turned to Alice. What the hell was going on!

"Well Bella....I lost your Muse album...." Rose looked at me slightly pissed off and apologetically.

"You dont even like Muse!" I stated. That was one of my favourites.

"Okay, so that stupid music just annoyed me, i had to get rid of it somehow, it was driving me crazy!" Rose defended herself. I didn't even want to know what she did to it...It would hurt too much.

"Alice i told Mom, it was you who broke her favourite vase." Edward said looking towards Alice slightly scared.

"WHAT!?Oh you are going down!" Alice looked at Edward threatingly, but Jasper had hold of her so she couldn't do anything she would probably regret later...Although i would help her hide the body.

When i tore my gaze away from Alice, i noticed everyone was looking at me. They were probably expecting some big revelation from me, but i didn't damage any of their belongings, i hadn't lied to cover myself and i wasn't taking one of their siblings to prom. So i said the first thing that came to mind, which i probably will regret later.

"Im moving to New York." I said.

There was an eerie silence. I swear you have been able to hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden, Emmett came flying into the room with a big goofy grin on his face.

"So what did i miss?" Emmett asked competley unaware of our previous revelations, most imporatantly mine.

"Guys?" Emmett aked looking slightly worried by the expressions on our faces.

I decided it was probably time i said something but before i could explain a loud shriek erupted from Alice.

"WHAT!!!???"

Yep.

I regretted it.

**Okay so i know i haven't used any of your suggestions...Yet! I have a plan to put them in later in the story.**

**So please tell me if you think i made a good choice with this chapter and just tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**R&R!**

**.X.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reveiws guys! Heres the next chapter....The next chapter has alot to do with this quote..."You dont realise what you have, until its taken away from you."**

**Edwards POV**

"WHAT!!!???"

Alice's loud shriek disrupted my frozen position. I just stood there staring at her. Those big brown eyes and that small red blush whenever she was receiving unwanted attention. I just never believed she would ever leave, i dont know why, it makes sense. I guess i just thought it would be in a few years, not....now. Knowing that i have been wasting time with her arguing and being bitter, made my stomach twist. But i was supposed to hate her, wasn't i? I guess there was always that voice in the back of my head telling me we would be friends again, not fully believing that our friendship had truly ended, and all because we were both too stubborn to admit we were wrong.

"Uh, im going to New York...." Bella said timidly.

"Okay a minute ago you said you were moving! So what is it are you going on a vacation or are you leaving us!?" Alice shouted causing Bella to flinch.

"Alice calm down." Rosalie ordered.

"Im sorry...." Bella apologised as tears began falling down her soft cheek.

"Bella..." Alice sobbed and she threw her arms around her and they both began sobbing. Rose put her arms around her best friends and comforted them, obviously the strong one of the group.

"Okay guys im lost." Emmett said looking slightly scared by all the emotion.

"Bella is moving to New York." Jasper muttered to Emmett.

Emmett's scared expression quickly turned into a sad grimace and without any warning he flung himself across the room and wrapped himself around the sobbing girls.

"Bella you cant leave!" Emmett whined.

"Guys...Cant....Breathe!" Bella said as she heaved for breath.

They all muttered their apologies and let go of her. We all just kind of stood there, unsure of what to say next. Rose was comforting Emmett, but i knew she was just distracting herself. Jasper had his arm around Alice, which i was still getting used to, but i knew he had liked her since we were freshman!

And Bella, was just standing there in the centre of it all, while i stood there, frozen, in the doorway.

"Why?" Rose asked her voice slightly cracking.

"I got a scholarship to a school of performing arts....Its a once in a lifetime oppurtunity." Bella said as if she was trying to convince everyone it was the right thing. But i knew her....She was trying to convince herself.

"Thats great Bells, but...." Alice began, the tears still flowing.

"I know guys its far away, but your my best friends, im not going to give up on you!" Bella gave a small smile.

"And your definatley going?" Emmett asked as he held Rose in his arms.

Bella laughed."Well i still have to tell Charlie, but he knows how much this means to me, hes not going to stop me." Bella said as she sat down.

Everyone went to go sit near her, while i just stood in the doorway.

"Yes and we know how much this means to you, so we're not going to stop you, you have our support all the way." Rose said as she put her head on Bella's shoulder and looked at everyone else encouragingly.

"Yeah Bells, all the way!" Em said as he punched his fist into the air.

"Your gonna do great." Jasper said. I never knew Jazz could be so considerate, especially towards someone he hardly knew.

Everyone turned to Alice.

"Well obviously im going to support you, i mean it gives me an excuse to go shopping in New York!" Alice said as she tried to lighten the mood.

Then it was my turn.

Everyone just stared at me expectantly. Even Bella! She had hope in her eyes as if she wanted my opinion or my encouragement. But why would what i have to say matter, she hated me! I just stood there silent while everyone just waited. But to be honest i had so much i wanted say. But i didn't want to encourage her because i wanted her to stay right here where she belonged, with her family, her friends....Me.

Bella sighed and shrugged everyone off her and let out a humourless laugh, all hope had vanished.

"What were we expecting!" She said as she waved her hand towards me. "Hes got exactly what hes wanted for three years! I guess dreams really do come true, mine is and so is Edwards! You'll never have to see me again!" Bella spat at me as she pushed past me and ran up the stairs.

The pain i felt three years ago when she told me she hated me came back and multiplied by ten.

_You'll never have to see me again._

That sentence kept echoing in my mind, each time it did opening an old wound that i had tried to cover with anger and false hate. It was hard to believe that not even an hour ago i was declaring how much i hated Bella Swan and now i realise that i was just angry. It was always anger, i could never hate her......

"Edward how could you?" Alice asked disgusted by my reaction.

"I dont...Know what she wants me to say." I answered honestly, because i knew she wouldn't like what i really wanted to tell her.

As if reading my thoughts Alice asked,"what do you want to say?"

"It doesn't matter Alice." I said, ready to finish this conversation. Everyone was just looking at me slightly pissed of and i had to get out quickly.

"Yes it does Edward! Your one of her best friends!" Alice nearly shouted as the tears were still floeing down her cheeks.

"Alice dont...." I began.

"Edward did you not see when she said _your my best friends, im not going to give up on you_ she was looking straight at you! She may have intended it to be towards me and Rose but she was trying to tell you something aswell!" Alice said almost pleading with me to understand.

But i hadn't notice, it was too hard to believe anyway.

I let out a frustrated sigh and left so i could drown in a pit of sorrow without anyone else seeing my struggle. I hastily ran up the stairs towards my bedroom on the third floor. I busted through the door and as soon as it was closed i collapsed and dropped my head into my hands.

"Didn't our friendship mean anything to you Edward?" Bella's small fragile voice caused my head to jerk up out of my hands. She was siiting on my black leather sofa, looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends lately, but that doesn't mean you can wipe away all the feelings we felt towards eachother." She continued. I looked at her a bit confused, what was she saying?

"Our friendship, i mean." She said finally looking at me in the eye. Her eyes were rimmed with red and puffy and there were tear stains on her cheek.

"Bella..." I started but unsue of what to say.

"I would have at least thought you would have wanted to say goodbye in some way." She said, returning her eyes to the piece of paper.

"But your not leaving now?" I asked.

"No, im not. But when will we get the chance? We dont exactly see eachother in school, we dont fit into the same cliques, its basically against high school law!" She laughed humorlessly.

"So are you saying this is the last time...." I said, worried by her answer.

"I dont exactly know when im leaving and obviously we will see eachother around, but yes this is the last time most likely, we will ever get to be like...This...." She drifted off.

"It meant everything." I stated to her earlier question.

"What?" She asked confused, looking at me again.

"Our friendship meant everything to me." I said, deciding that if this was the last time, she might as well know the truth.

"In my life the best things always turn out to be the worst." She said looking at the paper again and then at me.

"Is that why your worried?" She knew what i was talking about.

"Yep...I mean, this scholarship has to be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time....Can you blame me for being worried?" She asked.

"Bella dont let fear take over, trust me you'll reget it." I said.

"You sound like you know something about that?" She said. She always knew when i was trying to hide something.

"Lets just say i know what it feels like when one emotion takes over....You allow yourself to believe things that are far from the truth." I told her. She nodded her head as if in understanding.

There was a silence between us as she looked around the room.

"Do you still play piano?" She asked as she noticed the old piano certificates.

"No."

"Read literature?

"No."

"Listen to Debussi?"

"No, i dont do any of those things anymore." I confessed.

"You've changed...We've changed." She said to herself.

And at that moment i realised that when Bella left my life so did all the other things i used to love. Evrything that i could associate with her got branded with that false hate.

She stood up and i stood with her.

"Bella, does this have to be the last time?" I asked because i really didn't want it to be.

"Like i said you've changed, i've changed.." She stated.

"Who said we cant embrace our changes?" I asked. This couldn't be the last time.

"Edward, we're not the same people...."

"We dont have to be."

"It will never be the same!" She was trying to get it through to me. She put the piece of paper on my bed and walked over to the door.

"Bella, a new beginning." I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, even if this new beginning was going to end, i couldn't let her leave thinking it meant nothing.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Let fate do with us what it may." She said.

"Is that some of your play philosophy?" I joked and she laughed and this time it actually touched her eyes.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." And she was gone....For now.

At least it wasn't a goodbye.

**Okay i know lame ending! But yeah i had to finish it there. So now Edward is aware that he doesn't hate Bella but they are both still confused because they think they can never be friends again but they cant just leave eachother thinking what if but then they dont want to get hurt..... So yeah theres alot going on! And you will find out what the paper is in the next chapter, its nothing major! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**.X.**


	10. Authors NoteReviews

**Heyy Guys!**

**I really want to continue this story but im not getting the reveiws that i NEED!!! I really need to know what you think and also i just need encouragement to finish the story because when im not getting alot of feedback it makes me think that the story is crap....And it might be but the least you could do is tell me!**

**So i probably wont be updating until i get a fair amount of reviews......**

**So please review!**

**Thanks.....**

**.X.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Heyy Guys I was bored so here you go, the next chapter! I want to dedicate this to all my reveiwers thankyou so much i wuv you!!! Okaayy on with the story! This chapter might be short, im not sure yet because i haven't wrote it...Yes i write m A/N first!**

**Edwards POV**

_Beep beep beep._

Ugh. How much i detest that sound. The shrill ringing that alerts me that its time for school, that wakes me from my peaceful slumber.

_Beep beep beep._

Without lifting my head from the pillow I reached out my hand and grabbed the annoying electronic that my mother called a 'saviour sent from the heavens!' More like a demon sent from hell to make my life harder than it already is. I drew my arm back and flung the demon accross the room. There was a loud crash and then complete silence. I let out a sleepy sigh and allowed myself to prepare to drift into another peaceful slumber filled with chocolate brown and mahogany....

"Well _that_ wasn't very nice!"

My eyes flew open, but my head was still crammed in between my two pillows.

_Was my alarm clock talking to me!?_

I allowed myself to find complete consciousness before i turned over to find out if i was going insane.

Nope.

I should have guessed.

Alice.

"I'll get up in a minute Alice." I moaned, my voice thick from sleep.

She just stood there staring at the remaining pieces of the demon clock.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"5.30!" Alice chirped.

_What!?_

"Alice why are you up so early?....Why am i even awake!?" I asked incredulous.

"Well i am up because i thought i heard someone tying to break into the house, but it turned out to be you having a temper tantrum with your alarm clock!" She glared at me.

"And you are awake bacause i set your alarm extra early because it usually takes you an hour to get up and also because i thought it would be funny! And it was so worth it!" She giggled to herself.

"Whatever point taken, i'll be up in an hour and i wont be late for school...." I said what she needed to hear.

"Oh theres no need! Its been snowing heavily all night so i doubt we'll have school today!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah, great! Now will you go so i can get a decent amount of sleep!" I said as i threw my pillow at her. She dodged it and stuck her tongue out at me as she left the room.

I rolled over allowing half of my body to hang off the side of the bed. I noticed a white piece of paper hiding just beneath me. I wasn't going to take any notice of it until i realised that it must have been the same piece of paper Bella was looking at. I quickly picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture of me, Bella, Alice and Emmett. We must have been around eleven years old. I laughed at the picture. We were at the park in Seattle.......

"_Dont go too far!" My mom called as we ran towards the playground. She was helping Bella's mom clean up the remains of the food that we had devoured -and by we i mean Emmett - from our picnic._

_Bella's mom was visiting for a few weeks. Bella's parents had divorced when she was young and Bella stayed with her dad, but her mom visited and Bella went up to Phoenix during the summer. From what i hear her mom was getting married again. Bella had said something about not being able to see her mom as often because she would be travelling._

"_I'll race ya!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs._

_We all quickened our pace and soon enough i was in the lead. I had always been known to be the fastest. Emmett was close behind me and i was pretty certain that Alice wasn't that far from Emmett. I turned to see where Bella was. She was lying on the floor, her arms spread out in front of her and her long wavy hair was all over the place. I immediately changed my direction and ran towards Bella._

"_Are you okay?" I asked Bella as i helped her up._

"_Yeah you know me!" She sighed as she dusted herself off._

"_Yeah, i do! Do you think you will ever be able to walk on a flat surface without falling over!?" I asked teasingly._

"_Hey i was running! And to answer your question....No." She laughed and i quickly joined her._

"_I win, i win!" Alice's pixie voice screamed._

_We looked over to see Alice standing by the swings jumping up and down and Emmett picking himself off the ground._

"_Hey thats not fair! You pushed me over!" Emmett accused Alice._

"_Emmett are you trying to say that a small little girl like me pushed __**you**__ over!?" Alice said loud enough for nearly everyone in the park to hear. Emmett glared at her and walked away, knowing that it would end badly if he tried to fight back. Alice gave a sly grin towards him and then looked in our direction and gave us a small wink. That just caused us to laugh even more._

_Once we had finished our laughing fits we headed over to the playground. Emmett was pushing Alice on the swings._

"_Hey guys!" Bella said as she took the swing beside Alice and i sat down in front of them._

"_So Emmett, i cant believe you let a little girl push you over! Alice must be stronger than you!" I teased. Everyone started laughing hysterically, except Emmett._

"_Yeah well at least i didn't come last!" Emmett threw back at me._

"_I was helping Bella!" I defended myself._

"_Hey dont bring me into this!" Bella said, but no-one listened._

"_Oh yeah 'cause you luuurrrve Bella!" Emmett said, putting emphasis on the love._

_Bella turned a bright shade of red, while i glared at Emmett and Alice just stared in disbelief, her expression saying "oh no he did not go there!"_

"_I do not." I said through my teeth._

"_Do too!"_

"_Do not!" I shouted at Emmett. He went silent...But not for long._

"_Hey Edward, have you even kissed a girl?" Emmett asked with a smug smile._

"_Go away Emmett!" I ordered._

"_Awww poor Eddies all upset 'cause hes never kissed a girl!" Emmett teased._

"_So what, loads of people haven't, i m only eleven!" I argued._

"_Yeah but most people your age has at least given a small kiss, no tongue involved." Emmett stated._

"_Ewww Emmett!" Alice whined._

"_What by your age, i was...." Emmett started._

"_Okay Em we dont need the gory details." Bella interrupted._

"_And your only a year older than us." I stated._

"_Actually im thirteen!" Emmett said with a big grin._

"_Yes but we're nearly twelve, it doesn't make much of a difference." I said, removing the grin from his face._

"_Stop trying to change the subject Eddie! Fact is you've never kissed a girl. Heck i bet even Alice has!" _

"_Ewww Em, i dont kiss girls!" Alice laughed obviously proud of her joke._

"_You get what i mean." Emmett nudged her._

_All eyes were then on Alice. Bella seemed to be holding back from laughing._

"_Who was it?" Emmett asked curious._

"_Im not telling you! Your my big brother!" Alice acted as if she was offended but i could tell she was embarrassed._

_But Bella couldn't hold it back any longer._

"_MIKE NEWTON!" Bella choked out while laughing uncontrolably._

_Everyone burst out laughing while Alice glared at Bella._

"_Ewww Alice i didn't think you would even stoop that low!" Emmett joked._

"_It was a dare! I couldn't back out!...At least i have kissed someone!" Alice argued._

_I expected her to be looking at me but when i looked up she was still glaring at Bella._

_Bella hasn't kissed anyone?_

_I know im her best friend and we talk about everything...Except this. She would talk to Alice about this kind of stuff and i would talk to Emmett or my best friend Jasper._

"_Bells, really?" Em asked in disbelief._

_Bella just looked like a deer in the headlights._

"_Hey i have an idea! Eddie has never kissed anyone, Bella has never kissed anyone....." Alice drifted off._

_Bella's eyes seemed to get wider with every word Alice spoke. Before anyone could say anything else our moms called us over._

"_Guys come on we want to take a picture!" Our mom's called._

_Me and Bella seemed to be the first ones out of the playground and running towards our moms. When we finally reached them Emmett whispered in my ear._

"_Eddie will be a fridget forever." He teased me._**(A/N Incase you dont know, where i live fridget means you haven't kissed anyone.)**

_I clenched my teeth. Why do they always have to tease me?_

"_Mom guess what! I beat Emmett!" Alice boasted._

"_You cheated!" Emmett whined._

"_I dont want to know!" My mom sighed to herself while her and Bella's mom laughed at them._

"_Ok kids line up so we can take a picture." Bellas mom said._

_We all lined up and i stood in between Bella and Alice while Emmett stood on the other side of Alice._

_The same sentence kept repeating in my mind._

"_**Eddie will be a fridget forever."**_

_I didn't want them to keep teasing me, it was annoying and i had to prove to them i wasn't a whimp._

_So i did what they least expected._

"_Everyone smile!" My mom said._

_I quickly turned to Bella and she looked at me confused._

_And before i knew it i was kissing her._

I laughed at the picture again. Alice was flexing her muscles while Emmett had his arms folded in a stubborn position galring at Aice. And me and Bella.....Well lets just say they sure know how to capture the moment!

I started thinking about last night. Would Bella carry on like it didn't happen, like we still 'hated' eachother. Maybe she does hate me?

With that thought, i couldn't go back to sleep so i decided to get up and go down to the kitchen. There has to be something down there to distract me.

I quietly made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen. When i got in there i began raiding the fridge to look for ingredients to make pancakes.

"Looks like you had the same idea as me." Bella's voice caused me to jump up and hit my head off the cupboard above me.

"You really have to stop doing that." I said as i recovered and looked up at her. She was wearing her sweats and an old t-shirt.

"Doing what?" She asked as she lifted herself onto the counter.

"Sneaking up on me."

"Oh sorry." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile and put the ingredients in the counter beside her. She began cracking eggs and putting them in a bowl.

"So you stayed last night?" I asked trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah Alice begged me to!" She answered while she began adding flower to the mixture.

"Well at least we dont have to go to school today." I said while i passed her the milk.

"So you couldn't sleep?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well Alice set my alarm extra early, so no not really. You?"

"No.....I was thinking about things." She said, seeming slightly distracted by something.

I thought now would be the best time to ask.

"So are we friends...?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

She gave me a small smile.

"We're civil." Shesaid as she began mixing.

I looked away not knowing what to make of that. I realised that i still had the picture with me.

"Oh you left this in my room." I handed it to her but she didn't take it.

"Its yours." She said not looking up from the sticky pancake mixture.

"Where...."I began.

"In one of your books." She answered before i had finished the question.

"You were looking through my room?" I asked not really minding, unless she had looked in other places......

"Well when i was waiting for you last night, i got bored, so i just looked to see if you had added any new books to your collection." She said matter of factly.

"Uh well thanks for finding it." I said.

"Your welcome."

I looked at the picture again.

"That was an eventful day wasn't it!" I said holding up the picture.

She finally looked up at me and set the mixture aside.

"It was...A good day." She said as she smiled at me.

We sat there for a few minutes just looking at eachother and i realised how beautiful Bella really was. I mean i didn't feel anything like _that_ towards her......But she let her beauty go to waste somtimes by hiding it with baggy clothes and hoods. Only occasionly would she let her beauty show, but it was harldy a conscious choice. We were still staring at eachother when Alice'sand Emmett's voice broke us from our trance.

"SNOW DAY!!!"

**Okay si i guess it was a long chapter and really it was just a filler. The next chapter will be better and more drama and fun! So please review!**

**The faster you review the faster the update! And the more reviews i get the longer the chapter will be! **

**Review review review!!!**

**And also i would love it if you read my other fan fic called Fearless and tell me if i should continue because if you dont think its good then i can concentrate on Cliques which will mean faster updates!**

**Thanks!**

**.X.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Bellas POV**

Alice had begged me to stay over last night even though i kept telling her i needed to go home because we had school the next day. But she said something about she "had a feeling school wouldn't be on our schedule for the next day!" Sometimes i swear that pixie can see the future....Or else she just watches the weather forecast....So once i finally gave into her puppy dog face and annoying pleas i called Charlie because it didn't make sense that everyone else knew i was moving to New York before my own father did...Which reminds me i should probably call Renee. When i had talked to Charlie he had already been informed by Mr. Riley, the principle. He said that we would talk more when i got home, which i wasn't sure when that would be seeing as Alice was making enough plans for our snow day to occupy the next month.

"....And then later we can go shopping! There wont be alot of ques at the mall because alot of people will be at work...Oh and then..."

"Alice really i think thats enough, you do realise we only have _one _snow day!?" Edward laughed.

Edward.

Last night i had intended to say my final goodbyes to him. I really didn't expect this turn of events, i mean he hated me! Now, he wants to be my friend? I wish it was that easy but i just dont feel the same way towards him, there was something else there that seemed to be blocking any type of friendship that might be minutely close to the kind of friendship we had before. I also expected him to seem like last night never happened. I was fully prepared to put a brave face on and act like it didn't bother me, even though it would be breaking the few remaining pieces of my heart. But here he was standing in front of me that beautiful crooked grin plastered all over his face. I was also afraid that if we became friendly again that i would get hurt and i have had enough of letting other people walk over me just because i believed their happyness meant more than mine but i was through with that. But Edward...He had some sort of control over me. Even when i thought i hated him, he still had this power to hurt me. I never understood it because i hated him, thats what i thought at least. Until last night i finally realised the reason he could still hurt me was because i never hated him, i was just.....

Pissed. Off.

"But Edward, you never hang out with us....?" Emmett said with a gleam of hope.

I could tell Alice and Emmett had missed hanging out with their brother. He would usually hang around with cheerleaders or some stupid jocks.

"If you dont want me to then...." Edward started with disappointment.

"No! Of course we do we're just surprised, we'd love it if you...Oh wait Bella do you mind?" Alice asked, her eyes pleading with me. I hadn't told Alice about my little conversation with Edward last night so she obviously thought i still 'hated' him.

I looked at Edward, he seemed to be holding his breath and i knew Alice would unleash the puppy dog face any second now.

"No, i dont mind." I said with a smile.

"Yayyyy!" Alice squeled.

We all laughed at her delight then Emmett interrupted.

"Bring on the pancakes!!!"

That just started us off laughing again. You would swear that all Emmett thinks about is food.

"Bring on the snowball fights!" Edward said while raising his eyebrows at Emmett, obviously challenging him.

"Oh your on." Emmett muttered in supposed-to-be threatning voice, and with that they were sprinting out the back door, leaving me and Alice in the kitchen laughing hysterically. Once we had calmed down i started to cook the pancakes.

"So i expected you to throw a hissy fit when i invited Edward to hang out with us?" Alice asked curiously.

"Lets just say i've realised that hating Edward is the last thing i need to worry about and i dont want to remember Edward as my enemy." I said. I didn't really want to tell Alice about last night, it felt like mine and Edward's secret .

"So your friends agian!?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No, jut civil." I repeated for the second time this morning.

"Oh. Well i guess thats better than nothing!" She said as she came over to help me with the pancakes.

A few minutes later the pancakes were done and Edward and Em had come in soaking from the snow they had pelted at eachother. We ate in comfortable silence until Edward said something he shoudn't have.

"Hey Alice." Edward started off casually.

"Yeah?"

"Mike Newton!" Edward laughed. Emmett had spat out his food and was now filling the house with laughter and i was trying to stifle giggles.

"Oh you better run." Alice glared at Edward as she got up ready to chase him down and beat him.

Edward gulped and quickly ran out the door followed by Alice, Emmett and i. We couldn't miss this! Emmett was rolling on the floor with laughter as we both watched Alice and Edward throwing snow at eachother along with threats. Then they stopped and looked at eachother and then looked at eachother. Thier expressions became sly and evil. I knew what was about to happen.

"Oh no Emmett run! Save yourself!" I shouted dramatically as Edward and Alice began rolling up snow balls.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"No we stay and fight!" Emmett said as he threw his hand in the air as if commanding me.

"Do we have to, i really dont like...." I was interrupted by a large splat on my face. Someone had thrown a snow ball staright at my face. I wiped the slush away from my eyes and looked to see who it was. I looked into the eyes of Edward as he stood there with a smug smile on his face. I knealt down and grabbed a heap of snow.

I looked at Emmett and he smiled a big goofy grin.

"Are you ready? CHARGE!" I screamed as i ran straight for Edward.

We had been running around throwing snow at eachother for at least an hour when i finally collapsed. I felt someone sit down beside me.

"So do you give up?" Edward asked slightly smug.

"Yes i surrender!...White flag!" I said while pretending to wave a flag. Edward laughed and lay down beside me in the snow.

"Well i must say you gave a pretty good fight." Edward complimented.

"Eh you weren't too bad yourself!" I joked.

We lay there a few minutes catching our breath when i thought of something that made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked.

"Do you remember when we were like five and it was snowing one morning? I came running over to your house and we were so excited that we went straight outside even though it was only 8 am!" I laughed.

"Yeah and we built a snowman that we called Frosty!" Edward recalled.

"How original!" I said sarcastically.

"And then the next day you came over again and when we went outside to play with Frosty, he had melted!" Edward snorted.

"Then we had a funeral for him and we spread his slush under the tree by our 'secret hideout'!" I laughed, looking towards the tree.

I stared at the tree near the end of the garden for a few minutes. I then turned my head back towards Edward to see that he was staring at me. I stared straight back. The moment was intense as we just lay there, staring into eachothers eyes.

"You do realise that...." Edward began but he seemed to change his mind halfway through.

"Your still wearing your pyjamas." Edward said with a serious expression on his face.

I laughed at him. "With the look on your face, you make it seem like a crime!"

"Thats because it is a crime!" Alice's voice alerted me.

"Now come on, you have to get dressed so we can go to the mall, Emmetts inside getting ready so come on you two, hurry up!" Alice ordered and then went into the house, probably going to pick out my outfit for me.

We both sighed and sat up and then began laughing at the state of eachother. He had snow all over him causing his t-shirt to be soaking wet and it hugged all his muscles.

"15 MINUTES!" Alice shouted from the house causing me to tear my gaze away from Edward's chest.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked, gesturing towards where the scream came from.

"As ready as you are!"

"Then let the torture begin!"

**Okay so i was going to include the mall in this chapter but i dont feel like writing anymore today so i will probably put it up tomorrow!**

**In the next chapter there will be more drama and we will get to see more of Edward's player ways! I am also going to try and lighten the mood but it is going to get alot more drama, which im looking forward to!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing...Please! Also this is the summary to my other fan ficwhich is called Fearless, please go check it out and tell me if you think its good if not i will concentrate on this story!**

**Fearless- summary:**_**Do you believe in love at first sight? This story challenges your belief whatever they are. Bella and Edward meet and immediately connect but they leave fate to decide their love after one night of romance. A year later they meet again, thinking they can pick up where they left off. But was leaving their relationship in the hands of fate a mistake as they battle with the consequences of their decision or does fate have a twist in store?**_

**Thanks again!**

**.X.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im gonna start doing a a playlist for this story...And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Song for this chapter – Whoa Oh by Forever The Sickest Kids.....Love that song!!! Please listen to it!**

**Bellas POV**

"I've got friends in highly low places, i'll go inside when i wanna party, grab a girl and dance!" I could hear Alice singing along with the background music that was playing in the store we were currently in.

"Dont you just love Forever The Sickest Kids!?" Alice called over the wall separating us in the changing rooms.

"Yeah there great...But do you know whats not so great? These clothes that you insist i try on! Seriously this skirt is more like a belt!" I complained.

"Bella you need a decent wardrobe for when you go to NYC!!!" Alice squeled the last part.

"Whats wrong with the clothes i have now?" I asked slightly offended while i tried on a red tank top.

"Well, there wouldn't be anything wrong with them if you were foing to a farm fair but your not! Your going to New York City, one of the most stylish cities on the planet!" I could imagine Alice's eyes glazing over as she day dreamed about Gucci and Prada.

"Yes but it also known as one of the most diverse cities. I like being different." I stated.

Alice didn't answer for a moment, i was wondering if she was still in the changing room until she wipped open the curtain of my changing room steeped inside and then closed it behind her.

"You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan! You are not going to New York looking like a tramp! Are we clear?" She shouted at me. I was certain that everyone in the store could probably hear us.

"Okay Alice calm down theres no need to be so harsh." I said trying to calm her. It seemed to work.

"Sorry Bells, you know how i get about this kind of stuff." She said, holding up a green dress.

"Its okay!" I laughed.

"Great now lets go buy this stuff and then we can go catch up with Edward and Em!" Alice said as she left my chnaging room.

Alice had paid for ALL of the clothes, even though i insisted i pay for my own clothes, her excuse was "look at it as a going away present!" We then went looking for the guys at found them in Hot Topic. Emmett was looking at video games while Edward was looking at the music.

"Oooooh look!" Alice exclaimed as she ran towards something pink, which left me standing by myself. Seeing how video games really weren't my sort of thing i decided music would be a safer choice. So i headed over to the music section.

I was browsing through the music when i came across a Slipknot album. Ewww i hated Slipknot, i didn't see how weird guys in masks that belong in the movie _The Strangers _could be in any way entertaining.

"You like Slipknot?" Edwards voice came from behind me causing me to jump and drop the album i was holding. He bent down and picked it up for me.

"Was that to get me back for sneaking up on you?" I asked.

"No just curious...So do you?" He asked again.

"No, not at all!" I scoffed.

"Oh come on there not that bad!" Edward defended them.

"Oh come on! Who wants to listen to grown men dressed in halloween costumes screaming all day!?" I argued.

"They have a few good songs!"

"Oh yeah, name one." I challenged.

"Um..." He was hesitant, as i began to smile triumphantly, he blurted out a song, "Psychosocial!" He said confidently.

I had to amit that song was catchy....After you've heard it about twenty times.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms in defeat.

He smiled that beautiful crooked grin that brought back so many memories of my childhood and i couldn't help but smile back.

"Edward?" A high voice interrupted us. I looked to see who it belonged to. A tall girl with long black hair that went to her waist stood beside us smiling seductively at Edward. She had tight fitting jeans on and a sweater that showed to much cleavage.

"Yes?" Edward answered.

"Its me! Chloe! Remember from Tyler's party? Surely you couldn't forget a night like that!?" She said moving closer to him.

I just stood there not sure whether i should walk away or wait for Edward...So i just stood there.

"Uh of course not!" He said giving her a tight smile.

It was so obvious he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Good because i sure dont." She purred into his ear." I mean what girl could possibly forget the way you..."

I coughed, making my presence aware. I really didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence.

Chloe's head snapped towards me, while Edward just looked at her cleavage that was pressed up against him. Couldn't he see i was standing right here?

"Oh and whos this?" Chloe asked, acting as if i was a little child.

"Oh thats just uh...um....." Edward stuttered. Did he seriously forget my name?

"Bella." I finished his sentence for him.

Chloe looked at me as if i was a dog at a dog show.

"Oh thats...Nice." She said obviously judging me by the way i look.

Okay so maybe, i did wear hoodies and i didn't wear make up, there was nothing wrong with that, right? I always wanted to be more girlie, i just never had the time, i was always to busy with plays or school work. But as i had promised myself earlier this morning, it was time i put myself first before everyone else! So maybe i would try make up and skirts....Maybe.....

"Anyway, Edward theres a few of my friends that i want you to meet. There down at the food court, do you wanna come and meet them?" Her voice was suggestive now. Im sure she wanted him to do alot more than meet her friends.

"Yeah sure...Um." Edward looked at me. "Uh Bella why dont you stay here or go find Alice or something....." He waved at me dissmissivley as if i was a lower class to him, as if i wasn't worthy of his presence. Was he ashamed to be seen with me?

He walked away leaving me stunned. I cant believe he actually just did that! After all this talk about friendship, he thinks he can treat me like that! I was stnding there for a few minutes when Alice and Emmett came over to me.

"Uh Bells what are you looking at?" Emmett asked following my gaze.

"Uh nothing...So where next?" I tried to act as if nothing was wrong, even though everything felt wrong.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah, im fine, why?" I asked my voice cracking at the end.

Emmett brushed my chekk with his hand. " 'Cause your crying." He whispered.

I then felt the small traitor tears falling down my cheek. I hated to look weak so i ran as quick as i could to the bathroom, i couldn't let people see me like this.

Once i got into the bathroom, luckily there was no-one else in there so i didn't have to hide in one of the stalls. I stood in front of the mirror and watched the tears fall.

I had let my guard down around Edward and now here i am crying again over the same boy for the same reasons. I was fed up of people using me when they needed comforting or when they wanted something. I was fed up of putting others first. It was time i made a change, so that when i go New York i will be leaving a stronger and happier Bella.

And i most definatly wasn't going to let Edward Cullen get in the way.

It was time for a fresh start.

Fresh faces.

And a new Bella.

**I didn't really like this chapter but oh well! Tell me what you think, review, review, review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**xox**


	14. Chapter 10

**Its 01:25 am and im still awake and really bored so i thought i should update seeing as its been a while...I think?**

**Anyway song for this chapter is... Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester.**

**Bellas POV**

Pink.

It was the only colour visible at this moment in time. I could have sworn i was stuck in a candyfloss machine!

But i wasn't.

I was in Alice's room....

"I cant believe Edward would do that! He is such a jerk! I will deal with him as soon as he gets home!" Alice shrieked as she paced across the candyfloss carpet.

"Alice, please dont say anything to him, just forget about it. I mean we did ditch him at the mall, by himself!" I compromised.

"Uh no Bella, he ditched you for some skank! And hes not by himself, im sure hes got plenty of company..." Alice cringed on the last part.

"Yeah but we did just leave without telling him."

Alice looked at me confused. "Bella are you not angry?" She asked.

I was angry. I was furious. But now...Once i had left the bathroom in the mall Alice and Emmett demanded that i told them what happened, so i did...They can get really scary...Anyway if Alice had asked me if i was angry two hours ago i would have said HELL YES! But now that i think about it in some ways it was my own fault. I shouldn't have ever believed in Edward, he had let me down too many times before. He is who he is and he is what he is...A player.

Its simple.

So i have now decided to accept Edward as what he is. I had never accepted it before, i couldn't but now i can and i have.

I dont like Edward, hes not a nice person.

But i dont hate him.

Hes not my friend.

But hes not my enemy either.

Is there such a word for what he is, other than acquaintance?

"Nope!" I answered Alice's question confidently.

"But Bella....He was so arrogant to you!...I thought you two were beginning to...You know...Friends again?" Alice asked as she sat down beside me on her candyfloss bed.

"We are just...Acquaintances..." I said as i put my arm around her shoulders, like i was comforting her.

"You and Edward acquaintances? I didn't think that was ever possible." She said looking stunned.

I sighed and looked up at her. "To be honest Alice, Edward is like a stranger to me, i don't know who he is anymore. How can anyone expect anything more?"

"Strangers? Hating eachother is better than strangers! At least you acknowledged one another!" Alice seemed really disappointed.

"Look, im not going to act like he doesn't exist. I will be polite towards him and civil...But thats as far as it will ever go...Sorry Al, i know you hoped it could go back to the way it was...."

"Its okay Bells." She said simply and then leant her head into my shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes in complete silence, just contemplating when i remembered why i had come up to the candyfloss palace in the first place.

"Actually Alice, there was something i needed your help with." I muttered hesitantly.

"What is it Bells?" She asked curious.

"Well i think your right about the whole changing my image for New York, i feel like shredding my old layers and becoming a fresh new Bella." I confessed.

Alice jumped to her feet instantly and...Squealed?

"Well what are we waiting for? First we need to sort out your hair, maybe a few layers and maybe take an inch off..."

I could myself going into a shock. "Al...Um WHAT!?"

"Rose can cut hair, her mom taught her...Dont worry you will be fine!" Alice chirped before she ran towards her phone and dialled Rose's number.

"Hey Rose...Yeah we need you over here ASAP! And be snappy about it! Oh and bring your mom's hairdressing kit...Dont worry i'll explain when you get here...No im not trying to kill anyone....Rose will you just get over here?" Alice hung up and then ran towards her closet. She opened up the double doors that led into a room that was as big as my bathroom, which i had to share with Charlie.

I followed her in ther and she turned towards me and gave me a devious look.

"Are you ready Isabella Marie Swan, to become the hottest girl in Washington? Heck by the time im done with you, you are going to be the hottest girl in New York!"

"Uh i think so..." I whispered, honestly scared.

"Good because everyday is a fashion show and the world is your runway."

Oh shit. I. Was. Screwed.

**Okay i know this chapter is short but im really tired and the words on the screen look like there getting further away by the second! So yeah please please review because i deserve it for updating at half two in the morning!**

**Peace!**

**XOX**


	15. Chapter 11

**Okay so the last chapter was really just a filler but it was an introduction to 'Bella Barbie'....I need your help so i will leave a A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is for obvious reasons Barbie Girl...Lol i hate that song...But then again i cant help but love it!**

**Bellas POV**

"Alice i said i was going to New York...Not the Red Light District!" I said pointing at the red mini skirt she was holding. So far it seemed like Alice was trying to turn me into a slut or one of those skanks that Edward would recycle....And then it all clicked.

"Alice you do know im not doing this this for Edwards benefit?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Really?...I mean yeah sure!" In an instant she had thrown all the slutty clothes into a corner and started bringing out new clothes.

"I think these will be more your sort of thing?" Alice said as she held up jeans and a grey cardigan.

I agreed, surprised that i actually liked something.

"Well done Alice you just achieved the impossible!" I congratulated her.

"Yayyyyyyyy!!!" Alice squealed just as Rose walked through the door.

"Owww! I do want to be able to hear by the time i leave this house because hearing aids are just ewww!" Rose whined.

"Of all the reasons as to why someone wouldn't want to lose their hearing, yours is because hearing aids are_ ewwww?" _ I asked, laughing at her.

"Of course! Now whats going on here?" She asked looking at all the clothes scattered around the room.

"Bella is getting a makeover!!!" Alice said excitedly.

"Finally!" Rose said exasperated as she plopped herself on the bed.

"Hey!" I mocked glared at her.

"Okay so Rose your objective is to sort out the haystack she calls her hair! And mine is to replace the rags she calls her clothes with fashionable attire!" Alice said as if this was a mission.

I laughed at her and Rose's serious expressions.

"Bella this is no joke!" Alice glared at me.

"Yeah by the time we're done with you, you will be the most wanted girl in Forks...Apart from me of course." Rose said.

"Guys im not doind this for boys. Im doing it for me, the whole world doesn't revolve around boys!" I argued.

"Fine then it will be an added benefit!" Alice chirped, back to her happy mood.

Rose pulled me over to Alice's vanity mirror and sat me down in front of it.

"Okay so lets get snipping." Rose said as she pulled out the layering scissors and other hairdressing stuff, which i didn't have a clue about.

"Rose please be careful or else..." I began to warn.

"Dont worry Bells your in good hands." Alice interrupted.

Rose wet my hair and then went to work. I avoided looking in the mirror to see what she was doing, i was too scared.

A few minutes later Alice disrupted the awkward silence. "So Rose hows Jasper?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I began smirking and i know Rose would be on the edge of laughter.

"Hes fine Alice...Why so curious?" Rose's voice was filled with humour.

"Oh shut up! You know why!" Alice said throwing a piece of clothing at Rose.

"Hey be careful, she is cutting my hair!" I shouted.

"To be honest Alice, i think Jazz has liked you for a long time." Rose confessed, all humour erased.

"Really?" Alice asked hopeful.

"Think so...But if you guys do end up dating, like seriously, i dont want to hear about your physical relationship, i dont need to hear about positions or his techniques...." Rose's voice was full of disgust.

"I think i understand, you are dating my brother! And that doesn't stop you from telling me about your sexual activities!" Alice argued.

"Yes well your a very understanding friend, im not...Im sure you can understand!" Rose finished sarcastically. We all laughed at her and then she asked the dreaded question.

"So Bella, hows your love life?" She asked curiously.

"Well seeing as i broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago, not that great!" I said.

"Oh yeah sorry, i forgot. You and Jake never really were an outstanding relationship." Rose apologised.

"Its okay. To be honest i stopped having feelings for Jake a long time ago." I confessed.

"Good so your ready to move on?" Alice asked. She was now standing beside me sorting out all the different colours of tank tops.

"I guess, but wouldn't it be a bit offensive towards Jacob?"

"He will understand, i mean hes probably ready to move on too." Rose said.

" Was your relationship even _that_ serious?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Rose seemed to understand. "Well how far did you go?" She barely whispered.

"Guys a physical relationship doesn't determine how serious you are!" I defended myself.

"Yes but a serious relationship is all about taking steps so you can grow closer to eachother and a physical realtionship allows you to become more intimate physically and emotionally." Rose said sincerely. She did have alot of experience with Emmett and they had been physical from the first moment they had seen eachtother, and yet i must admit, they were probably the most in love people i had ever seen in my life. So i guess she was right.

"I guess. But me and Jacob were only a high school fling. I was never in love with him, i have never been in love with anyone." I confessed.

"So that answers my question...You are ready to move on!" Alice said happily.

"Yes but it doesn't answer my question...How far have you gone?" Rose asked deviously.

I smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Like i said, i've never been in love."

Both Alice and Rose looked confused. "So?" They said in union.

"Well love and lust keep the same company with me." I said confidently. I didn't care if peole disagreed with me. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

"So your saying you have never...You know done _anything_...Like even a..." Alice drifted off.

"Alice, i thought you were a virgin?" I asked incredulous.

"I am but i have done other stuff...." She was still stunned.

"I understand, i mean i probably would have waited until i was in love and older...But i cant help it if i met Emmett when i was fifteen and it was love at first sight!" Rose smiled to herself, probably remebering the first time she met Emmett.

We all laughed at her excuse and then i looked at Alice with a devious smile on my face.

"So Alice exactly how far have you gone?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I dont have problem talking about my physical relationship. I have gone as far as you can go, without having sex." She looked at me smugly.

"Alice! You little slut!" I joked.

"Hey it was all with one guy...Well except for this one time at a party...But that was only once!" She defended herself.

"What guy?" I asked. Alice had a few boyfirends so i was curious to see which one it was.

"Remember when i went out with Embry in 9th grade?" She said, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh my God!" Rose shouted.

"Embry? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Hey we were young and foolish, we thought we were in love! Until i started crushing on Josh Baker, than i kinda figured we weren't meant to be!" She laughed at the end.

"Okay all done!" Rose said confidently. She was obviously talking about my hair.

I slowly looked at my reflection in the mirror and then laughed. "Rose its still wet!"

"I know! I have to blow dry it" She sighed.

"Ewww after this conversation, please dont say the word blow ever again!" I pleaded and we all began laughing again.

While Rose dried my hair, Alice filled her in on what we had done during the day. That also included what Edward had done to me.

"Jerk!" Rose muttered.

She jad finally finished with my hair and i must admit, it looked really good. She had cut a bit off so now it went just below the breast. It also had layers and a short side fringe. **(A/N Her hair is like Miley Cyrus's hair when its straight. I dont really like her but i must admit she has nice hair!)**

"Thanks Rose, i love it!" I said while giving her a hug.

I looked at the clock and it was nearly 6:30.

"I better go now. Charlie will be wondering where i am and it hasn't had a proper cooked meal in a few days!"

"You've only been gone one day. Cant you stay for a few more hours?" Alice asked.

"No i better go. I have to talk to him about New York."

"Okay, well here are your clothes." Alice said handing me five big bags of clothes.

"I dont think theres enough!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey i just want the best for you! Now remember to throw out all your old clothes and replace them with these ones." She ordered while pointing to the bags.

I looked at both her and Rose. "Thanks guys, you really are the bestest friends anyone could aske for." I said sincerely.

And they really were. It was just a shame i would have to leave them so soon.

**I know lame ending! Okay so i need your help! Do you think i should start Edwards and Bella's romantic feelings towards eachother soon or do you think i should introduce it slowly? It would make more sense to introduce it slowly but i want your opinion!**

**Also i think im going to change this to an M rated story, for future happenings! And also i think it would just be safer.**

**Okay so please review! You guys are the best!**

**XOX**


	16. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the updates guys, you are the best! I have updated three times in less than one day, that just shows how boring my summer is!**

**Song for this chapter is....Hot Mess – Cobra Starship....Definately worth listening to!**

**Edwards POV**

It was 7:30 in the morning and i was up? I didn't even need Alice or the alarm clock....I just woke up...Weird. I put the bread in the toaster and sat patiently waiting for it to pop up...It alaways nearly gave me a heart attack when it did that. My thoughts drifted off to the memories of yesterday. That girl...What was her name? Emily? Yeah anyway when she told me she wanted me to meet her friends, i didn't know she was actually asking me to go to the back of the mall and let her meet my little friend......What am i saying little!? That thing has got to be at least......

"Morning." Alice's dry voice disrupted me from my, somewhat dirty thoughts.

"Good morning! I bet your surprised to see me up at this time!" I smiled smugly at her, knowing she had probably gone into my room to wake me up, only to find i wasn't there.

"Sure. Whatever." She said in a flat tone.

"Oh is someone pissed because they wanted to wake me up in the most annoying way possible only to find i wasn't in bed!?" I joked.

"Actually i was hoping you didn't come home last night." She said turning around to look at me, her eyes emotionless.

"Geez Al, i was only kidding!"

"Thats great. I wasn't." She turned away from me and got the toast out of the toaster that i had put in, put it on a pate and walked away, eating it!

"Your welcome!" I shouted at her.

What was her problem? I thought we had started to get along again and now she was being a complete bitch! Then Emmett walked into the kitchen. I gave him a smile but he completely ignored me. He walked straight past me as if he wasn't even aware of my presence, but i mean, i wasn't that hard to miss! A few minutes later he left me standing in the kitchen stunned. Not even a "good morning" or "hey Edward" seriously what was their problem?

I went up to my room to get my bag and my jacket. When i came downstairs Emmett and Alice were just leaving.

"Hey guys wait up!" I called.

Alice stopped in the front door. "We're going in Em's jeep." She said in that same flat tone.

"Is that your way of saying im not welcome?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Sure. Whatever." She repeated from earlier this morning.

"Alice will you just give me a staright answer!? Is this because i came home late last night? Because i went to hang out with some other friends at the mall? And you guys were the ones who ditched me!" I kinda lied, but she wouldn't know that...Hopefully.

Anger suddenly filled her eyes. At least i was getting some sort of emotion from her.

"Edward i dont care if you come home late, or if you hang out with your other friends, you can do whatever the hell you like! But when your hurting someone in the process, dont expect any sort of sympathy from me!" She shouted at me and then slammed the door, leaving me alone , completely stunned and confused.

Today should be interesting.

**Bellas POV**

Today was the first day of the rest of my life. The new Bella.

I was confident when i woke up.

I was confident when i went into the shower.

I was confident when i dried my hair and when i straightened it.

But as soon as i looked at my new wardrobe, fear and doubt replaced all the confidence i had been feeling. I didn't know what to wear! What if my outfit was too matchy matchy or what if it clashed? What if i looked like a complete idiot!? I looked at all the new clothes and grimaced. I did not have a single clue as to what i was about to do.

_You can do this Bella. As long as you feel comfortable then you will feel confident._

I kept repeating that sentence in my head as i picked out my outfit. I felt like i was going through therapy! About half an hour later, i felt confident that i had the perfect outfit for a cold day in Forks and yet i could still look fashionable.

I wore a orange and balck plaid tunic with black leggings and my black patent Dr Martens. I finished it with my black duffle coat and a black slouchy beret. I pu on a bit of make-up for the first time since i was eight years old, when Alice and i stole make-up out of her mom's room and played dress up! I actually looked really good, all my confidence was back. I was admiring myself in the mirror when i realised if i didn't leave now, i was going to be late. I quickly grabbed my bag and my ipod. I ran out to my truck, hoping the engine hadn't frozen from the snow.

Luck was with me.

My engine started with a roar and i reversed out the driveway. I drove to school feeling happier and more confident than usual.

I liked new Bella. She was here to stay.

By the time i got to school everyone had already made their way to class. Great that would mean i would have to walk into class by myself. Thats why i hated being late, i hated it when people stared. Luckily my first class was Calculus and Alice was in that class, she would have saved me a seat. But then again Jasper was in that class aswell, what if they were sitting together now? I made my way down the hallway and toward the classroom. Once i had reached it i gave a quiet knock on the door. I waited a few seconds and then entered.

I could feel everyones stares on me as i walked up to the teacher and apologised for being late. When i turned to look for a seat, i could see everyone evaluating me...They seemed...Pleased? I then looked towards Alice. She had the biggest smile on her face and she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"You look fabulous!" Alice squealed.

Everyone turned to look at her, shocked by her outburst. Then they started nodding their head in agreement. I was happy people accepted and liked my new look.

"Miss Cullen, do you mind?" The teacher asked angrily.

"Sorry!" She apologised. She still had a big smile on her face. Then i noticed she had saved a seat for me beside her. I quickly made my way towards it and sat down.

"You saved me a seat?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. Of course." She said confused.

"I just thought you would be sitting with Jasper." I confessed.

"Hoes before bros!" She whispered back, still smiling.

I laughed at her and got my calculus book out.

The first few lessons of the morning were over and it was time for the lunch. Alice and Jasper said that they would meet me in the cafeteria. I guess that meant Alice had invited him to sit with us, which i didn't mind, Jasper was actually really nice and it was obvious how much he liked Alice. I smiled to myself just thinking about it.

"Hey Bella." His familiar voice was suddenly behind me. I turned away from my locker to see him standing behind me.

_Remember Bella be civil, thats all, thats as far as it goes._ Geez there i go with the therapy thing again.

"Hello Edward." I said politely, yet my voice had an edge to it.

"So hows your morning been? You look nice...Really nice." He commented. His eyes seemed to scan my body for a minute.

"Fineand thanks." I answered, my expression and voice emotionless.

He looked at me for a moment and then gave a frustrated sigh. "Why does this feel too familiar?" He asked. Probably rhetorical but i answered anyway.

"I dont know. I have to...."

"Why is everyone so weird today?" His voice was frustrated.

I continued staring at him blankly, acting disinterested.

"First Alice, then Emmett, now...." He began but i really didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Look Edward, if your having family problems than that really has nothing to do with me, its not my problem so if you dont mind i would like to go see my friends." I said in a harsh tone. I was about to walk away when he started speaking again.

"Im sorry for whatever i did." He said, his voice vulnerable and sincere.

I could feel a lump in my throat but i had to swallow it down. He only came to me because he wanted sympathy. Well the new Bella doesn't let people walk all over her.

"Tell it to someone who cares, because right now all i care about is having lunch. So maybe i'll see you around, maybe i wont." I finished lamely and walked away not allowing him to speak again. I quickly ran towards the cafeteria, not wanting to bump into him again. Once i was in i qued up and got my food. I was about to walk over to our usual table when i noticed it was empty. I looked around for the others but i couldn't see them anywhere. I couldn't see Rose or Emmett. But then i noticed Alice.

And i could have killed her.

She was sitting at Jasper's table which was also Edwards table.

"I guess we will be seeing eachother sooner than you thought." Edward's voice was in my ear. I turned to look at him. His eyes seemed accusing and his lips pressed into a hard line. Yeah he wasn't happy.....

He walked past me to get his food.

New Bella was strong so she was going to sit at that table, because she didn't care if Edward was there, Edward was no more than an annoying accuiantance.

But old Bella....

Old Bella no likey.

**Okay so please review and tell me if you want the next cahpter in EPOV or BPOV....**

**Also Bellas oufit is on my profile, please take a look cause its better than it sounds!**

**Thanks!**

**XOX**


	17. Chapter 13

**Hello! So my internet isn't working at the moment, it will be working in a few hours, but that means that i cant check the reviews to see if you want this chapter in BPOV or EPOV, so im going to go with whats easiest and thats Bella because i like writing as her. I might change halfway through, im not sure yet......**

**Song for this chappy is....Im not sure, your choice!**

**Bella POV**

I hesitantly made my way towards the table. Edward was already sitting there along with Jasper, Alice and three other boys, who i only knew for their reputation of misbehaviour and sleeping with cheerleaders....Mini Edwards! I cant believe Alice would do this to me! Well i guess it wasn't really her fault seeing as she didn't know that literally five minutes ago i told Edward to basically get lost! But she had to know this would be awkward and uncomfortable. Maybe i would quickly make a run for it and act like i had to stay behind in class to finish an assignment. Although Edward would know that i was really just a chicken shit, to scared to face the consequences of my actions. Oh who gives a shit about Edward!? Just as i was about to turn and run, Alice looked up and noticed me standing like a complete retard just staring at her.

"Oh Bella there you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long, where were you?" She asked. I noticed Edward shift uncomfortably in his seat when she asked me this.

"Um...Nowhere important." I answered. By this time everyone at the table was looking at me. I must have looked deranged because i wasn't making any effort to even move close to the table.

"So are you going to sit down?" Alice asked very slowly, as if she was trying to spell out the words.

Maybe i could still get away with the assignment excuse. "Actually i have to..."

"She would love to, you did tell me only a few minutes ago you wanted to have lunch and look i saved you a seat, right beside me." Edward said, his voice smug but there was still an edge to it. I couldn't let him win. Just grin and bare it Bella!

"Okay if you insist Edward." I said through my teeth.

"I do Isabella." His voice harder.

Everyone was just looking at us with confused expressions on their faces. Alice looked nervous. She obviously knew this wasn't a good idea and yet here we are. I sat down beside Edward, allowing as much space between us possible without being on the lap of Jasper, who was also sitting beside me. Everyone was quiet and it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was so awkward i was scared to move.

"So Bella, i like your hair, its nice." Jasper said. His voice seemed to calm the tense atmosphere.

"Thanks." I said, blushing now that everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah Rose did it last night." Alice said to Jasper. He turned to her and once their eyes connected there was a moment between them, it looked so private that i felt like i was prying. I turned away only to be met with blue beady eyes. I looked at the face on which they occupied. He was good looking. He had a light tan and dirty blonde hair. He was smiling at me so i smiled back. When he noticed his smile got bigger, but it didn't seem like a friendly smile.

"Im James." He intoduced himself. His voice was deep but it seemed to have a sinister edge to it. But who am i to judge?

"Bella." I introduced myself with a small smile.

"Well Bella, it is_ very_ nice to meet you." He said, emphasising the word very. I noticed when he said this that Edward seemed to tense in his seat. As much as i hated it i immediately turned towards Edward, it was like a reflex action. His eyes were cold and he was staring at James. I then looked at James, but he was still smiling at me. I tried to ignore them both and i turned my attention towards the other boys sitting at the table. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about who would win in a fight out of the two of them. They seemed younger than the rest of us, maybe sophomores.

"So Bella you never did tell us what you were doing that made you late for lunch?" Alice asked me. Her moment with Jasper had obviously finished then.

"I...uh...Bumped into Edward." I answered honestly. Out of the corner of my eye, i could see Edward looking at me.

"Oh and are you two...Friends?" James asked. It seemed like that sinister edge was permanent.

Then everything was quiet. They were obviously waiting for us to answer. But what do i say? Well we were best friends but then we were both complete idiots which led us to believe we hated eachother but then we kinda became friends again until he was a dick!....Yeah that wouldn't work.

"To be honest..." I started..." I dont really know Edward that well." And that was the truth. I might have known him three years ago but not anymore. He was a different person.

Now i couldn't help but look up at Edward because i could feel his stare on me. Once our eyes connected it was like i was looking at the old Edward except he looked lost and confused. I wanted to reach out to him but i had to remind myself i wouldn't be reaching out to the old Edward. As much as i needed to, i couldn't tear my eyes away from him, there seemed to be an electric current flowing between us and it felt so right that i didn't want it to disappear. But as soon as the moment had started, it ended. Edward's eyes went back to that cold stare and pulled away from me. I hadn't even realised we had been leaning towards eachother. I straightened myself up and looked down at my food.

What. The . Fuck. Just happened!?

"Okaaaay...." Alice's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at her and hey eyes were burning with questions.

"Later." I mouthed to her. She gave a quick nod and went back to eating her food. No one else seemed to notice...Whatever it was that happened between Edward and i.

I had to avoid looking at Edward for the rest of lunch because i couldn't let that happen again and not because i hated it...No, because i liked it! Stupid new Bella! See if old Bella was still here, she wouldn't even be sitting at this table, she wouldn't have even considered it. So that thing that i liked so much would have never happened! But no, new Bella has to be all strong and come and sit down and be all confident and look into Edward's eyes and feel the sparks from those emerald eyes.........Okay stop Bella!!! Geez i was supposed to be ignoring him, not ogling him. I really could have hit my head off the lunch table, except people would have thought i had gone insane.

"So Bella, i like your new look, it is _very very nice._" James' voice interrupted me from my thoughts. Did he always have to emphasise the word very? I felt Edward tense again. What was his problem?

"Thankyou." I said to James, ignoring Edward.

"Your welcome. So Bella are you going to prom?" James asked.

"Uh ye.."

"Bella i need to talk to you." Edward's voice was low and hard.

No! That would mean i would have to look at him.

"Really?...Can you not just...?"

"No i need to talk to you now...In private." His voice was urgent.

"Fine." I grumbled in defeat. I guess i would just have to avoid making eye contact.

I followed Edward out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. He turned abruptly and stopped by the lockers.

"What?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Bella, if James asked you to prom, what would you say?" He asked, his voice not as hard as before. I was surprised by his question.

"Um...I dont know...Why do you care?"

"I dont its just...Go to prom with whoever you want but not James." His voice had that urgent tone again.

"So you pulled me away from lunch, just so you could tell me who i couldn't go to prom with?" I asked incredulous.

"No..Well..Kind of."

I finally looked up at him. His eyes were pleading, but hey were still hard. I couldn't help but feel dissapointed when that electric current wasn't there. The spark was still there, but it wasn't flowing.

"Edward you cant tell me who i can and cannot date!" I told him.

"Date? There is no way in hell you are dating him!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Well Edward if you think about it, if i go to prom with him wouldn' t that kind of be a date?" I raised my voice to the same level as his.

He ran his hand through his hair and used the other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. I remember he always did that when he got frustrated.

"Why is this frustrating you so much?" I barely whispered. He looked at me, his eyes turned soft for a second and then anger filled them.

"Because Bella, why should _you_ be with _him!?_" He shouted.

I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes. How can i let one person hurt me so much?

"What are you trying to say Edward? That i dont deserve to be with someone decent, that your friends are too good for me?" My voice cracked at the end. Edwards expression finally went soft. He reached out for me.

"Dont Edward." I said pushing him away from me.

"Bella i didn't mean ....." He began but i couldn't stand anymore of his excuses.

"Fuck you Edward." I spat at him and then ran back towards the cafeteria. Luckily the tears hadn't overflowed yet and i wiped my eyes to get rid of the moisture.

When i reached the cafeteria i noticed Alice, Jasper and James just leaving.

"Hey guys." I said casually. I didn't want them to know what just happened.

"Hey Bells, wheres Edward? I've got class with him next." Jasper asked. I pointed him in the direction i just left Edward and he gave Alice a quick hug and went to find Edward.

"What was that about? Alice asked.

"Oh Edward was asking about the English assignment." It was a lame excuse but i couldn't think of anything better.

"Okay, well i better go. I'll see you after school?" Alice asked.

"Yeah cya." I answered her. She left which left me standing with James, one of the main reasons for my previous argument with Edward.

"So do you mind if i walk you to class?" He asked.

"Sure." That should get on Edward's nerves.

We began walking towards the science building. We didnt talk much, all i could think about was Edward. Why does he always have to be such a dick? When we reached my classroom James stopped me before i could go in.

"So Bella, i was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked. He seemed a bit cocky.

"Um..." I started.

"Well you see theres this party that everyone is going to and i really want you to come with me?" He asked again. I thought about it for a minute.

"When you say everyone is going?..." I asked.

"I mean everyone! Its one of the biggest parties yet!" He confirmed.

Well if everyone is going, than that would mean the popular of the popular are going, which would mean Edward is going.....

"I would love to." I answered with a smile.

"Great, i'll meet you outside the party at eight. Alice knows the details." He gave me a sleezy smile and winked.

I walked into class feeling like i had finally won.

Edward Cullen. Let the games begin.

**Okay this chapter is pretty long so i think im going to end it here for today anyway. I will do EPOV in the next chapter.**

**I really need your help because i have two ideas as to what to do with this story but im not sure which one to go with. So if anyone wants to help me out, give me advice and their opinion on the ideas then it would really help. Just PM me if you want to help. I cant update until i decide on which one to do. I have a pretty good idea of which one i should do but then i keep changing my mind. So with your help i can actaully finish the story. I just need your opinion on the next chapter and then i promise i wont ask for hlep again!**

**So please review and PM me if you feel like helping, i would be really grateful!**

**Thanks and Peace!**

**XOX**


	18. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your reviews and thankyou so much to twilight-vamp-sis for helping me with this chapter!**

**Edwards POV**

"Fuck you Edward." Bella spat at me. Her voice was full of venom but her eyes were full of hurt. She ran back towards the cafeteria, leaving me feeling like a complete asshole. I slammed my fist against the locker causing a loud bang. Why do i always have to mess up? How did i mess up in the first place? I still couldn't understand why everyone was so pissed at me. But cant she see that im only trying to protect her from James? She couldn't honestly believe that he was decent person! Then it didn't really help when i became jealous...Why the hell did i become jealous?It didn't help that her new look was making her look more sexy than ever. Maybe it had something to do with that spark that i felt when i looked into her eyes at lunch. I felt like there was an electric current that was pulling me towards her. Of course i was so confused and angry at James for even thinking he can talk to Bella, that i ended it as soon as it started. Then that ass thinks he can try and ask her to prom. I cant let her believe the act he puts on. James is dangerous, hes basically a sexual predator. Its like he finds new meat then he tracks it and lures it in...And then when he gets what he wants, he throws the girls away, like their rubbish. He will do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means taking advantage. Why else do people think Ashley Miller left town? Poor girl was probably traumatized after what he did to her...............

I couldn't let Bella become one of those girls. No girl deserves that sort of treatment. I know i treat girls like shit.....But i never force them into anything....They are always very willing...... There would be no way in hell that James was getting near Bella, over my dead body. And i was going to make sure James knew that.

"Hey Edward, you ok?" Jasper called from down the hallway.

"Oh hey...Yeah im fine. Did you see Bella?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"Yeah i left her with Alice and James."

"James?" I asked my voice harsher that necessary.

"Look Edward, if Bella has any sense, she will stay away from him. Anyone can tell hes not good news, even if they dont know the truth about his past....." Jasper shuddered at the end. None of us liked James. He was on the football team which made him part of the clique we were in. Just because we hung around with him, didn't mean we liked him.

"Yeah, i guess." I said distracted by my own thoughts.

"So you coming to class?" Jasper asked as he started walking towards our class.

"I have to do something first...Do you know what class James has next?"

"Yeah Spanish...Look Edward dont do anything stupid."

"A warning isn't going to do any harm." I said through my teeth. I pushed past Jasper and started walking towards the history class.

I was in the courtyard when i saw James walking across. Anger suddenly engulfed me.

"James!" I shouted. He turned around and that sly smile that i was so familiar with returned on his face. I swear i could've punched him right then.

"Oh Edward. I was wondering when we would have this conversation." He said smugly.

"Stay away from her." I said sternly, now standing less than a foot away from him.

"Who could you possibly be talking about Eddie?" He mocked bewilderment. He was pushing it.

"You know the hell who im talking about. Bella wont fall for your tricks." I spat at him.

"Oh her! Well if your so sure that she wont, then why are you so worried?" He asked. I was so close to wiping that smug smile off his face.

"Im just warning you. Do not go near her again." I warned ready to walk away from him but then he said something that made me freeze in my place.

"Well that is going to be extremley difficult seeing how she is going to Mike's party with me tomorrow. That should be _very_ fun." He said in a sinister tone. Why does he always emphasise the word very?

I turned back to face him. "She will never agree."

"Too late. I asked her already and guess what...She said yes! That wont be the only thing she'll be saying yes to." He laughed.

"Bella isn't that type of girl. She wont have sex with _you_."

"It doesn't matter what she wants...Remember Eddie its all about what i want and who i want and thats Bella, so i will get her." His voice became hard and he was glaring at me now.

"You dare touch her and i swear i will..." I beagn but he cut me off.

"You'll what? By the time you find out, i'll be done with her. Lets just face it i always get what i want! Just ask Ashley Miller!" He laughed again. He was a sick perverted dick who belongs behind bars.

"Bella is my friend. When i talk to her..."He interrupted me.....Again.

"Really? Because from what i saw it looked like she pretty much hated you! You know aswell as i do that she wont listen to you."

"I will do anything to keep her away from you! She would sooner listen to me than do _anything_ with you." I could feel myself getting angrier.

"Care to make a bet?" He said with a devoius smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well you said you would do anything to keep her away from me. And you seem to think that she would sooner trust you than me. To keep her away from me, you might just have to bring her closer to you." He explained.

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Because Edward isn't that what we do? We mess with girls for our own fun! Also it gives me an oppurtunity to show you that i am so much better at this game than you will ever be."

"Not Bella." I told him.

"But i thought you wanted to protect her. She obviously isn't that important to you." He really was pushing it now.

"Whats the bet?" I asked.

He smiled. "The first to sleep with her . They win simply their pride and of course the pleasure of the bet." I had to hold myself back from hitting him, as much as he deserved it.

"I would never do that to Bella." I said through my teeth. But then i started to think about it. If i do take this bet, i dont have to sleep with Bella, i will just be protecting her. I will be distracting James with the bet and i will be distracting Bella from James. Once i gain her trust again she will believe me about James and then she will stay away from him. But could i really do that to Bella, could i lie to her?

Yes. I it would keep her away from that monster than i could. I was doing this to protect her. But i would be lying if i wasn't the smallest bit worried about my reputation and pride. I hated myself for even thinking about my pride. I wouldn't actually be following through with the bet, because i wouldn't sleep with her, i just needed her trust back.

"Fine. Im in." I said to James.

"Good. You had me worried for a minute. We have one week and four days, so the midnight of prom." He gave me a sick smile.

"One week and four days. Are you serious?" I asked. Could i really gain her trust in that amount of time? I would have to.

"Not up to the challenge Eddie?"

"Of course i am. I was just worried about you. Are you sure you dont need longer?" I was really hoping he would say yes.

"Nope!" He said confidently.

"One condition. You only win if she isn't forced." I said. I saw his expression change for a moment and then it was back to that confident mask.

"Well i better go, i dont want to be late for class! Good luck Edward, you'll be needing it!" He called as he walked away from me.

James Hunter. Let the games begin.

**Okay i know this chapter is really bad. And Edward is only doing the bet because he wants to protect Bella and gain her trust...Boys can be so stupid!!! And i know four days is really short but if it isn't obvious, Edward and Bella already love eachother,even though they dont know that yet, but there not IN love with eachother yet. But it wouldn't really take that long because they are already so close to feeling that towards eachother but things and people keep getting in the way.**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**PEACE!**

**XOX**


	19. AN End?

**Hey everyone! I have some kinda bad news, im kinda stuck! I don't really know what to do with the story and i've lost interest....I really want to finish it but at the same time i want it to be good....Meanwhile i have come up with another idea for a different story which i really like! Its called Upward Over The Mountain. This is the summary:**

**Renesmee thought she lost her mother forever. But when she finds her mom's diary it takes her into a world of romance and adventure. Its time to discover the true meaning of life. "Fearless is living in spite of your fears." All human, usual pairings.**

**Please check it out! I actually think it will be my best story so far. I've just put the first chapter up so it should be up in a few hours!**

**I will try my best to think of somrthing to do with this story.**

**Peace!**

**XOX**


	20. Chapter 15

**Okay so i was pretty sure that i wasn't going to be able to finish this story but i decided im not going to give up! Im not a quitter! Lol! Anyway i did have to change a few things in order to make it easier, nothing major! If you look back you will notice that i changed the amount of time Bella has to decide whether she is going to New York or not, she now has two weeks where as before she only had one week. That also means i can make the bet longer so the bet will now be for 1 week and 4 days!And the bet is still until the midnight of prom! It seemed pretty unrealistic that they would become friends in four days! Okay so on with the story! Sorry if its bad!**

**Bellas POV**

Today had been eventful to say the least.

I argued with Edward twice, which if that had happened last week wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary except for the fact that recently something weird had been happening with Edward lately, especially today. I couldn't stop thinking about that connection i felt when i looked into his eyes. I never wanted that feeling to end, it was just a shame that it had to be with Edward. Which led me onto another event of the day, James asking me to the party. Did i like him? No. Did i want to use him to make Edward angry? Yes. Dont get me wrong, James seemed like a nice guy, except for his voice, that was weird! I bet if i got to know him we could be friends, but right now all he is to me is a weapon. Talking of friends that leads me onto another event....Yes i know long list right? I saw Jacob in biology....Yeah that conversation didn't go to well.....

"_Hey Bella!" Jacob whispered over to me while Mr. Banner gave a lecture on something boring, as usual._

"_Hey Jake, wassup?" I whispered, popping the p at the end. We weren't the only ones whispering in class._

"_I was wondering, seeing as were friends now, if you wanted to come down to La Push tomorrow night and hang out?" He asked. Was it not too early to just hang out? Wouldn't it be too awkward?_

"_Uh i dunno Jake..." I hesitated to say no._

"_Aww come on! All the guys will be there, Quil, Sam, Embry...." He drifted off. Embry's name caused me to shudder. Would i ever be able to think about him again without thinking about what him and Alice got up to?_

"_Im sorry Jake i cant. Im doing something." I answered honestly. I thought he was going to let it drop but knowing Jake, he just persevered._

"_Oh okay....What you doing?"_

"_Umm...." I didn't need to lie to Jake, he wouldn't care. "Im going to Mike's party."_

_His face dropped and a look of disbelief came on his face."Why are _you_ going to Mike's party? I thought you didn't like the popular kids?"_

"_Jake, theres nothing wrong with going to a party. And there not all bad." I answered defensively._

"_Huh i should have guessed! Jared said he saw you sitting at Cullen's table. You think that just because you have a new look that you can just fit in with them people?" Jacob spat at me._

"_What is your problem? Im not your girlfriend anymore Jake so its none of your business who im friends with. I mean why do you even spend so much time hating them? Can you not see that they dont give a shit about you or any of your friends?" My voice was harsh as i glared at Jacob. His expression was hard and cold as he stared at me. But after a few minutes it seemed to soften._

"_Im sorry Bella i know i must have offended you but i just thought you hated Cullen more then anyone, i dont get how you could be a hypocrite and sit with him ating like your best friends again." His voice was soft and he looked bewildered. The bell rang signalling the end of class and people began leaving the classroom. Did he really just call me a hypocrite while trying to apologize? I was fed up of people judging me._

"_Save it Jacob, you dont know what your talking about. You dont know anything! Oh and by the way, his name is Edward." I abruptly turned and walked out leaving him stunned._

Yeah so today wasn't the best day. Lets just say i'd had better. It doesn't matter anyway i only had one week and four days left until i could tell Mr Riley i was more than ready to go to New York and then i would soon be free of all this drama, not in the literal sense of the word seeing as im going to a drama school! I walked into the car park to see Alice standing by my truck.

"Hey Bells!" She chirped. I loved Alice because even when i was in the worst moods, she always seemed to lighten up my day.

"Hey Al!" I called back to her. She ran up to me and gave me a bear hug...Yeah i didn't think it was possible for someone her size either, but she is one hell of a strong pixie.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Nothing! Its just a wonderful day, the sun is shining and its just beautiful!" She said looking up at the sky. I followed her eyes and looked up aswell.

"Uh Alice, sorry to break it to you, but its raining. Theres no sun and no beautiful day...So whats really up?" I rolled my eyes at her when her eyes lit up.

"Isabella Swan, i do not kiss and tell!" She said to me sternly and then we both squealed.

"Oh my god! You and Jasper kissed!?" I asked excitedly, i was so happy for them.

"Yep! It was sooo magical! It was the best moment of my life! I swear i am never washing this cheek again!" She exclaimed pointing to her right cheek. I froze in my place.

"Wait your telling me he kissed you on the cheek? You got me excited over a damn peck on the cheek!?" I asked incredulous.

"It wasn't any kiss on the cheek...We are talking about Jasper here, hellllooooo???" She looked at me like i was insane.

I laughed at her as she stroked her cheek again and her eyes glazed over. I turned to open the door of my truck btu a velvet voice made my heart skip a beat and i froze. Why was he suddenly having this kind of reaction on me? Stupid Bella!

"Sorry Alice can i talk to Bella for a second?" Edward asked. I turned to see him looking strangely at Alice as she continued to stroke her cheek.

"Anything for you Edward, because you are the bestest big brother a girl could ask for! I mean no one is as smart as you, as talented as you and most of all no one picks friends like you do...." I interrupted her before she could go on a rant about how wonderful the world was.

"Okay Alice will you give us a minute?" I pushed her away as she skipped towards her next victims.

"Whats up with her? She hated me this morning!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah well if shes ever angry at you again just throw Jasper in front of her and you'll be safe!" I laughed back. He looked at me confused and i tried to explain. "Serioulsy Jasper is like a pacifier to her!"

He smiled that crokked grin and my heart skipped a beat again. Seriously, what the hell was wrong qith me!? I tried to look as disinterested as humanly possible.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I was trying to act nonchalnat but i could see his lips twitching so i dropped the act and just played annoyed.

"Yeah i just wanted...Uh...Well....Bella im sorry. And not just for today but for the past three years. I treated you like shit and you didn't deserve any of it. I really wish i could take it all back. You dont understand how much i want to be friends with you again so i thought that the best way to try is to try and make up for my mistakes and the first step towards building a friendship again is to say sorry for everything and i truly am sorry Bella, you dont know how much you or this friendship means to me. And i know that you probably hate me but that wont stop me from fighting for you." He finished with a nervous look on his face. I was frozen in my place. That had to be the best apology i had ever heard. His eyes were burning with sincerity and i couldn't help but believ he was truly sorry. He misunderstood my frozen expression.

"Bella i really am sorry, please believe me. I just want to be your friend again but things always seem to get in the way like that girl at the mall and then James but i promise that wont happen again. I really am sorry..."

I cut him off before he could say anymore. "You know about the girl at the mall?" I asked, blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah Jasper told me right before school ended. I shouldn't have treated you like that." He said, his head hanging shamefully. If Jasper told him then that meant that Alice had obviously told him! There not even going out and there already telling eachother everything!

"Its okay Edward at least you apologised and you realise your mistakes." I comforted him. His head shot up and hope filled his eyes.

"So does that mean you accept my apology?" He asked.

"Yeah i guess it does." Just because i accepted his apology didn't mean we were best friends again. It meant i could hang out with him and Alice without internally cringing and i could talk to him about the weather and normal stuff without having our past come up in every second sentence. I guess you could say Edward was in the same clique as me and even though he hung out with me doesn't mean he was necessarily one of my best friends....Me and Edward in the same clique? Theres something i thought i would never say!

"Thankyou Bella." He said, it felt awkward for a moment because we didn't know what to do. Do we shake hands, do we hug?

"I better get going." I said turning towards my truck.

"Bella one more thing...What does this mean now?" He asked.

"I think this means, i'll be seeing you tomorrow!" I smiled at him and he laughed back. I opened the door of the truck and waved at him.

"Cya tomorrow." He gave me that crooked smile before he turned and walked over to his shiny silver volvo, leaving my heart beating erratically.

**Yayyy! I finished the chapter! OMC! I was like nearly finished writing this chapter when my dad plugged out the laptop and the power went off and i nearly screamed at the top of my lungs! But luckily it had saved half of it! Anyway hope you like this chapter, i actually quite like it but tell me your opinion! You will hear more about the party and that in the next chapter!**

**Review, review, review!!!**

**PEACE!**

**XOX**


	21. Chapter 16

**Hellooo! I actually like this story again, so thanks to everyone who reviewed! And i want to say thanks to Mo'Reading because i wish i had thought of that idea about like not forgiving him so easy, that was really good, but i did use one of your ideas in this chapter, so thank you!**

**I kinda stopped doing a playlist because i cant really think of any songs to asscociate with this story! So i will just tell you what song im listening to now...Im Not Over – Carolina Liar.**

**Bellas POV**

Today was the day of the party and you could tell there was some sort of tangible excitement in the air that seemed to grow as classes went by. Hontestly, i wasn't that excited, it was going to be like any other party right? We sat at Jasper's table for lunch again. When i got into the cafeteria with Alice it was only Jasper and those two other sophomore i didn't know. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I sat beside Jasper again while Alice sat on the other side of him. She was still praising the world for all its glory and sometimes i would catch her still stroking her cheek. She wasn't serious about not washing it, was she? We began talking about the party when Edward came into the cafeteria followed by James. Edwards expression was frustrated and pissed off, i cant say James' was any different. They hadn't been arguing had they? I thought Edward said he was over that now. Edward had his food and he started walking over to the table when he looked up to see me looking at him all frustration was wiped off his face and he was smiling that heartbreaking smile. I was smiling back when all of a sudden Edward's face went back to that hard mask. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt but then i realisd he was staring at something beside me. I turned around to see James basically sitting on top of me. I tried to make space between us but then i was sitting on top of Jasper.

"Oh sorry!" I blushed as i apologised to him.

"Its ok, i understand." He said throwing a glare at James. He moved over a bit and i was expecting him to ask Alice to move a bit but instead he just put his arm around her and held her tight to him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. At this point Edward was sitting across the table from me glaring at his food. Everyone started talking among themselves.

"So Bella are you looking forward to the party tonight?" He asked, with that same sinister edge.

"Sure. Should be fun." I answered with a smile.

"Everyone is going with someone, Alice and Jasper, you and me and...Oh wait Eddie doesn't have date." He mocked disappointment. Everyone had now stopped talking and were looking between Edward and James.

"Dont need one im going with my friends, thats all that matters." Edward said looking at his food. He probably didn't even give a shit seeing how he hooks up with anout three girls at every party. I heard James laugh quitely to himself, i just ignored it and started conversation again.

"Wheres Rose and Em?" I asked. I hadn't seen them yesterday either.

"Oh ever since we had that talk at my house, Rose has been getting all sentimental, if you get what i mean. Its not like Emmett is complaining. There probably in a bathroom stall right as we speak...." Alice drifted off. I saw Jasper and Edward cringe, probably trying to force images from their minds.

"Anywayyy, tonight should be fun!" Jasper changed the subject quickly. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and i couldn't help but laugh.

"I cant wait!" Edward exclaimed. I didn't get the big hoo-ha about this party.

"Whats so great about this party?" I rolled my eyes at Edward, Jasper and Alice when they all looked at me like i was insane.

"Bella! This is Mike Newtons's party! His house is by a lake and it is completely cut off from the town, so no-one will call the cops and his parents are still in rehab, which doesn't just mean free house but it means a basement full of alcohol that his parents conviniently forgot to empty before they were taken away because of alcohol and drug abuse! Ironic right!?" Alice laughed.

"Alice, i didn't know you've been to one of Mike's parties?" I asked.

"I did a few years ago when i was supposed to be staying at Angela's house but we snuck out and went to the party! It was the night my dad's car got stolen and crashed down the street. Remember?" She said looking at me. I turned toward Edward and it looked like he was about to start laughing so i just nodded in response hoping my face didn't look suspicious.

"Yeah well his parents weren't in rehab back then but they were way to out of their heads to even realise there was a party going on." Alice laughed as she came back to the present.

"The party is also known for the most hookups." James whispered in my ear. His cool breath was on my ear and i shuddered slightly, acting like i hadn't heard him. I regret ever saying yes to him now. Did i even want to make Edward angry anymore. No, i didn't but there was still some cruel part of me that wanted to go to the party with James just to get a reaction from Edward....How sad is that?

"Um i have to go, i have Economics now and i've been late to class twice this week so i better get going." I said as i got up.

"Do you mind if i walk with you? Im going that way aswell." Edward asked.

"No not at all." I answered smiling at him.

"Bells, i'll be coming over to yours with Rose after school sometime. We're getting ready together." Alice said obviously very excited by that fact. I was very grateful because i didn't have a clue what to wear to this party. I walked out with Edward towards my next class.

"So i bet you just cant wait to get tortured by Alice this evening!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the highlight of my life!" I laughed.

"That was close, ya know about the whole car thing!" He said with a relieved smile.

"You know i still haven't forgiven you for that." I said sternly, but was smiling at the same time so he knew i wasn't serious. He played along anyway.

"Hey i didn't force you to come, it was totally your choice!" He said defensively.

"Yes but you dazzled me! Now thats hardly fair!"

He looked confused when he asked, "dazzled?"

"Oh come on, you have to know the effect you have!" I said incredulous. His face turned thoughtful for a minute and then he did that crooked grin thing again.

"I didn't know i have a effect on _you_." He said thoughtully. I blushed instantly, regretting ever saying anything about it.

"You _did."_ I emphasised on the past. "But after that night i became a pro at ignoring it and now, its like your dazzling ways dont even exist!" I lied.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said looking straight ahead. I suddenly remebered earlier in the cafetreia.

"Hey why did you look so angry when you came in for lunch?" I asked,already pretty sure of the answer.

"Um...I had a run in with James." He answered, still looking straight ahead.

"It wasn't about me was it?"

"Kind of...I was just warning him." He said fianlly looking at me.

"Warning him?" I snorted.

"Yeah, i dont want him messing with you." Edward said, no humour in his voice.

"Oh why is Eddie jealous!?" I joked. His posture suddenly became frozen and i froze in response. I was only joking, he didn't take it seriously, did he? I suddenly felt that electric current again. It was unbelievable. And this time Edward wasn't quick to end it, which i was very grateful for.

But i should know better than that! When do good things ever last in my life?

"Edwarrrrd!" A shrill voice rang through my ears. I immediately stepped back from Edward. Tanya Denali threw her arms around Edward and clung to him. But he was still staring at me. The current was gone but the spark was still there.

"Oh hi Bella! Sorry i didn't see you there!" She said. She didn't sound sniding or judging, she sounded like she actually meant it.

"Hi Tanya." I whispered timidly. Tanya was very pretty and she wore clothes that, lets just say, showed off her assets. I guess i had judged her because of the way she looked and the way she threw herself at boys. She seemed like an okay person. She smiled at me and turned her attention back to Edward, who seemed to have got himself under control.

"So, Edward i was wondering if you wanted to ditch this class and...Do something." She said seductively to him. He shook her off him but she left her hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down. Ewww, talk about not so subtle hints!

"No i have to go to class. Sorry." He said looking at her. We both seemed surprised by his answer. She took a step away from him and i heard a small gasp escape my lips.

"Oh uh...Okay, i guess i'll see you at the party tonight?" She asked still sounding hopeful.

"Yeah maybe. See you." He said waving at her as she walked away stunned. Edward turned back to me and my expression must have been questioning because he asked me "what?"

I put my hand against his forehead as if to check his temperature. I didn't miss the electric shock that seemed to occur when i touched his skinbut it wasn't painful, it felt....Nice? Comforting?

My hand was still on his forehead when i asked, "are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? How many fingers am i holding up?" I said holding up two fingers. He took my hand in his and pulled it away from his head. I took my hand and put it in my coat pocket, it still felt warm and tingly.

"Im fine. Im not a dog i can control myself!" He laughed.

I gasped and he looked at me alarmed. "Wheres Edward? What have you done with my Edward!?" Shit did i just say _my Edward? Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"_Your_ Edward is still here...Unless you liked the other one, i can always bring him back!?" He laughed. I was still getting over the fact that i called him my Edward, but he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah im sure you would like that!" I said as i started walking again.

"No more than you would." He mutteed under his breath. I dont think i was supposed to hear that so i didn't say anything.

"Anyway i'll see you tonight." I said stopping outside my classroom.

". Bye Bella." He said turning abruptly down the hallway.

Bye Edward.

**Ugh that was such a lame ending! Anyway whats going to happen???? To be honest, i dont know yet Lol!!!**

**Please review! I'll wait until i get at least ten reviews and then i'll update!**

**Peace!**

**XOX**


	22. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Okay so i said i wasn't going to update unless i got at least ten reviews and i only got six so im gonna let you off this time....But not next time! Lol! Okay so this chapter is really just a filler in one way because i want the party to have a chapter of its own, so that chapter will be up tomorrow...I think! But remember thats only if i get enough reviews!**

**Bella POV**

"Belllaaaaaaa, look at this dress!" Alice moaned. Her and Rose had been at my house for approxiatematly 15 minutes and she had already shown me a total of ten dresses and i was pissing her off because i was hardly paying any attention. My mind was away with the fairies, as my mom used to say. And its not like none of the dresses were nice its just well...See...Okay i was thinking about Edward. I haven't stopped thinking about him since he left me outside my economics class earlier today. Stupid Edward what was he playing at, apologising to me? It was so much easier when we hated eachother.......But then who said i didn't like a challenge?

"Isabella Swan! Will you pick a god damn dress already!" Alice shouted at me.

"Huh?" I asked coming out of my reverie.

"Right thats it, im picking your outfit and trust me Bella this is not going to be good!" Alice spat at me as she walked out of the room.

"Oooooh your in trouble!" Rose teased me in a musical voice.

"Uh huh." I said, hardly aware of what was going on around me. Rose seemed to notice.

"Bella whats up with you lately? It always seems like your mind is somewhere else?" Rose asked putting down her nail varnish and looking at me concerned.

Well thats because my mind is somehwere else....Its with Edward Cullen.

"Nothing, im just thinking about...Um..The whole New York thing." I lied quickly turning away from Rosalie's glare. But she was always quicker than me.

"No, i know that look, its a guy isn't it?" Her voice raised an octave.

"Noooooo." I said turning a deep crimson.

"Bella you know your blush tells a thousand secrets." Rose said to me. She pulled me over to the bed and made me sit in front of her so she could read my expressions.

"You have a crush!!!" She squealed.

"Rose shut up! I dont have a crush and would you be quiet, if Alice heard this she wouldn't stop going on about it." I sighed in frustration. I did not have a crush because if i did than that would mean it was on Edward......

"Come on Bells you know you can tell me." Rose said, her voice softer now. She put her hand in mine.

"I really dont have a crush Rose, i just well something has been on my mind lately."

"And by something, you mean someone?" Rose did that quirky thing with her eyebrows.

I nodded in response. Could i tell her that all i could think about was Edward? No i couldn't because then she would think i was crushing on him...Which i wasn't.

"Bella you can tell me. Really, i wont judge you...Even if it is Mike Newton!" She laughed at the end.

"Ewwwww no Rose!" I cringed at just the thought. Her eyes were pleading with me to tell her. Rose was my best friend, she wouldn't jump to conclusions, at least i hope not.

"Uh well its-"

"I have found the perfect dress!!!" Alice pratically screamed as she ran back into the room, saving me from telling Rose who my...Uh who i was thinking about. I squeezed Rose's hand to warn her not to say anything, she nodded in understanding.

"Alice where did you even go?" I asked.

"Into the bathroom, to find your dress." She said as if it was obvious.

"You mean to say you have _more_ dresses in the bathroom?" I asked incredulously.

"Duh! You didn't honestly think i would come with less than twenty dresses! I do like to be prepared Bella." She said throwing some dresses at Rose.

"Okaaayyy...We better start getting ready its nearly 7." I said getting off the bed.

"Okay go get changed Bella." Alice said with a devious smile on her face.

"Alice please tell me its nothing too drastic." I pleaded.

"Well lets jsut say Rose would wear it any day....Which means you will probably hate it!" Alice gave a wicked laugh.

I huffed and walked into the bathroom stubbornly, onlly to see the black piece of material hanging on the shower rail.

"You have GOT to be joking!" I screamed walking into the bedroom with the dress that Alice had ordered me to put on. It was a tight strapless black mini dress that went into a v-shape at my breasts, showing alot of cleavage...Well more than i was used to.

Alice and Rose turned with smug smiles on their faces which quickly changed to shock.

"OMG BELLA! YOU ARE HOTTTTT!" Alice screamed.

"I want that dress!" Rose whined. "Oh and yes you look incredibly hot!" Her eyes widened.

"Guys it barely covers anything." I whined flopping down on the bed.

"It covers too much." Alice snorted.

"Bella it goes to the middle of your thigh, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about, trust me i know." Rose cringed at the end, probably remebering past experiences.

"Really?" I barely whispered.

"Yes. God Bella i didn't think it was possible, but you might be the hottest girl in Forks tonight." Rose admitted. Saying someone was hotter than her was a very big thing for Rose.

"Well done Rose! We're very proud of you." Alice congratulated her.

"Thanks!" Rose laughed.

"Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" Alice asked.

"No i was too scared." I confessed.

"You silly girl. We will do your make-up and hair and then you will see how hot you are!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hey Bells you haven't even said what you think of our dresses!?" Rose said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh sorry." I apologised and then laughed at them when they pulled model poses so i could look at their dresses.

Rose was wearing a starpped corset dress. The top half was white with black pokadots and the bottom half looked like a high waist mini black pencil skirt. She looked amazing...As always!

Alice was wearing a tight ruffled mini dress. The breast area was black and from the waist down it was baby pink ruffles.

"Guys you look so beautiful!" I complimented them.

"Awww thanks Bells! Oh and we need shoes!" Alice quickly ran to one of the many bags that she had brought with her.

"No that wont do...No...Maybe...YES!" Alice muttered to herself as she went throught the bag. "Here Rose these are for you." She threw Rose over a pair of Mary Jane tip platform pumps with a strap going across each shoe.

"Thank you!" Rose chirped as she sat on the bed and put them on.

"These ones are mine." Alice said as she threw a pair of high heeled black patent platform sandals on the bed. They were kind of like gladiator sandals.

"And finally for you Bella." Alice smiled as she handed me a pair of, also black patent platform high heels. They had a peep toe and red soles, which clearly meant they were Christian Laboutin.

"You trust me with six inch designer heels? Your crazy!" I said sitting down and looking at the shoes like they were a very confusing puzzle.

"Bella when your doing plays that require you to wear high heels, you never fall over." Alice reminded me.

"Yes but thats when im on stage." I reminded her.

"So just do what you do on stage...Apart from thw whole acting thing!"

"Alice your making no sense." Rosalie said to her.

"All im trying to say is you dont have to be clumsy Bella tonight....So just put on the shoes!" She glared at me.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" I laughed and Alice began laughing at her outburst aswell.

Once i ha the shoes on we all did ou make-up and hair. My eyes were a smoky black and they looked very...Sexy? I put on red lipstick, just to top off the whole classic sexy look. Rose did my hair in curls and i was finally ready to go! I stood in front of the mirror and i was suddenly excited because i actually, and i cant believe im saying this but i did look hot! I looked amazing!

"Oh i forgot to tell you the guys are picking us up." Alice said casually.

"Guys? What guys?" I asked a bit too quick. Rose looked at me strangely.

"Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

My heart started beating erratically at the sound of his name. Oh god, it only just occured to me now that he was going to see me like this, all dressed up! Was that a good thing? A bad thing?

Why was i reacting this way? Calm down!!!!

It was only Edward! Why was i acting like this? I didn't care!..........But i did care! Why? I cant! No i dont! Oh My God! I do!

_Ding dong._

Oh mother of all that is holy!

**Lol i had to put that last line in! Oh and if no one got what the ding dong was...It was the doorbell! Lol! Okay so remember i wont rupdate if you dont review!**

**Tit for tat.**

**Review for update.**

**XOX**


	23. Chapter 18

**Heyyy! Im updating! Thanks for the really nice reviews, you guys are the best!!! Okay so this chapter might not be very good because im ususally not good at writing chapters where theres alot going on, so i'll try my best....Im just going to do what usually happens at parties i go to LOL!!!**

**Edward POV**

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!" Emmet roared from the drivers seat. We were on our way to pick up the girls and we were in Emmett's jeep which meant he was in control of the music.

"Em do you not have any other music?" I asked, opening the glove compartment to check.

"But Eddie this is the best song of the century!" The name Eddie took me back to earlier today with James before lunch. After i had apologized to Bella i felt bad for even agreeing to the this stupid bet. Bella didn't deserve this! I had told James i wanted out because i did, but he said that if i pulled out early than he would tell everyone and i couldn't let Bella find out, we had just started being friends again and this was sure to ruin any type of friendship we could ever hope of having. So James agreed that if i just lasted until the midnight of prom, he wouldn't tell anyone, it would be our secret. So the bet was still on but i wasn't going to act on it. I was confident Bella wouldn't even think of doing anything with James, i saw the way she looked at him at lunch. And if James dared to leven try and force Bella into anything, i would be there, protecting my Bella.

"Emmett what the hell is this!?" Jasper laughed from the backseat. Emmett looked in his rearview mirror at Jasper and i turned around to see what he was laughing at. Jasper threw me a CD.

"Celine Dion!" I said surprised. Jasper was howling with laughter.

"I uh...i...well...I brought it for the girls! Yeah thats what i did!" Emmett said quickly. He was such a bad liar!

"I doubt the girls even listen to Celine Dion Em!" Jasper said still pissing himself laughing.

"So Em..." I began as i looked at the back of the CD." Whats your favourite song? Is it 'Because you love me'?" I asked holding back any laughter.

"NO!.....'Our Hearts Will Go On." Emmett barely whispered the last part.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and i burst out laughing causing Jasper to laugh even harder.

"The....One...From....Titanic?" Jasper asked in between laughs.

"Guys you know that bit always makes me cry!" Emmett whined as if he was defending himself .

When we pulled up to Bella's house we were still howling with laughter. Emmett go out the jeep stubbornly and marched up to the fron door like he was a six year old who had been refused sweets. Jasper and i composed ourselves and got out and stood by the jeep on the curb. It had been so long since i was here, it brought back so many good memories. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway which probably meant he was still at the station. Emmett rang the doorbell and a fe minutes later Rose answered the door and thre her arms around Emmett. Lets just say he was in a good mood instantly. I didn't cringe anymore at the sight of Em and Rose making goo goo eyes at eachother, it was like i finally understood? Alice was the next one out and she pushed past Em and Rose making out on the doorstep and ran straight to Jasper. He caught her in a tight embrace, did they not see me standing less than two inches away? At least they weren't kissing...Yet. I coughed to make them aware of my presence and Alice pulled away from Jasper. She sighed in frustration.

"Hello brother." She said in a slightly annoyed tone but there was a playful edge to it. So i played along.

"What do you think your wearing?"

"What!?" She said shocked.

"Well you dont honestly think im going to let you out dressed like that! I demand you go put on a pair of sweats or that knitted jumper that grandma gave you at christmas!" I said to Alice prtending to be stern. She looked at me confused and then she saw my lips twitch. She laughed and hit me with her bag.

"Ok dad!"

Then i heard Jasper whisper in Alice's ear, "you look amazing." Alice looked away timidly and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Since when was Jasper so...Caring? Rose and Emmett walked over to us while holding hands and i suddenly felt left out, like i was the odd one in the group. We all stood there silence as if waiting for something big to happen. Alice and Rose's expressions were excited, they were probably just excited about the party. We stood there for a few minutes and the suspense was buliding, any slight movement would have made us jump. But soon enough Alice got impatient.

"BELLA STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!!"Alice screamed towards the house and the neighbour's dog started barking in response.

"Alice do i have to?" Bella's soft voice came from behind the door. The sound of her voice caused me to starighten up and my heart started pounding beneath my chest. Alice didn't answer, which was a clear yes. A few second later the door opened slowly, revealing the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. Everyone else gasped in surprise but i just stood there frozen with complete and utter longing.

She was wearing a tight black starpless dress which clung to her body in all the right places. It was quite short but not slutty short, which i was used to, it was classy and yet so sexy it was hard to keep myself from jumping her right here. Her legs were long and toned, they looked so smooth, i just wanted to touch them and graze my hand along her thigh. My eyes continued to roam all over her body. It was so perfect that it was wrong! I was already imagining her in my arms and our bodies pressed together. My hands clenched into fists when i my eyes stopped at her cleavage. I couldn't seem to look anywhere else, which was not good for me or the big guy downstairs. I forced myself to look above her breasts, so now i was looking at her neck and her collar bone. I never knew a collar bone could be so attractive. I just wanted to kiss it and lick....Stop it Edward! Conrtol yourself! Finally, i looked at her face, the most beautiful part of all. She was so perfect and beautiful and amazing and.....God her lips looked very appealing right now!

"God Bells you look great!" Emmett said with surprise written across his face. Great was the understatement of the century.

"Yeah Bells, really nice." Jasper complimented. Okay i was wrong, _that_ was the understatement of the century. Bella than turned to me, biting her lip nervously, which just caused me to look at her lips again.

"Uh...Very....Ho...Gre...Beau...Perf.....Wow!" I couldn't seem to think a coherant thought so that meant my words came out like jumble. Everyone laughed at my reaction and Bella blushed and dropped her head embarrassed. Her hair fell over her shoulder, drawing my eyes back to that sexy collar bone and that beautiful mahogany hair which was in light curls. How could someone be so fucking perfect!???

"Okay Edward, i kinda need to get in the car." Emmet said as he pushed me away from the drivers door. Bella walked up to the jeep and i opened the door for her causing her to blush again, that beautiful blush.

"Thanks." She muttered as she hopped in beside Alice. I eagerly got in beside her and Emmett pulled away from the curb. It was a tight squeeze in the back, with me, Bella, Alice and Jasper all cramped for space. I could feel Bella's thigh rubbing against mine as we drove on the bumpy roads towards Mike's lake house. Emmett turned a corner abruptly causing everyone in the back to grip onto something. Bella's hand gripped my thigh and i suddenly became aware of how close her hand was to my crotch. Bella froze and i froze with her. We were both looking at her hand placed on my thigh. She quickly took it off while muttering an apology. The rest of the car rise was silent on mine and Bella's part. Her hand was on her leg with her palm upright. It took all of my control to stop me from putting my hand in hers and to fell our fingers twine together.

"Okay guys we're here!" Alice screeched excitedly as we pulled up to the big house with blaring music coming from it. Emmett parked the jeep and we all got out. I turned to help Bella out. She put her hands around my neck and i put my hands on her waist as i lifted her from the jeep. Once her feet touched the ground i expected her to pull away from me but she left her hands around my neck and my hands became firmer around her waist. She stared at me with some sort of emotion in her eyes. That electric spark was back and i could feel my self pulling Bella closer to me and she didn't object. Her body was only an inch from mine when Bella's eyes suddenly focused on something behind me. Her grip around my neck became loose and she let her hands fall to her sides. I removed my hands from her waist and took a step away from her. Her expression was sad and regretful. Did she regret being that close to me?

"I'll see you inside." She said quitely before she walked away from me. I turned to see her retreating form only to see her walking up to James. Anger flared inside me as he put his arm around her and led her inside to the party before slyly turning to me and winking. His hands were all over my Bella, perfection that he didn't even deserve to look at. My fists clenched again but this time out of pure rage. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper looking at me concerned.

"Its okay she'll soon realise what you've already realised." Jasper said confidently.

"What?" I asked confused, my voice coming out harsher than necessary.

"What you realised when you first saw her tonight, when she walked out of her house. I saw the look on your face and you cant deny it." He said smugly.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"It will become clearer as time goes on....Now cheer up! Its a party!" He patted me on the back before he walked up to Alice who was waiting for him by the front door. I stood there completely confused.

I felt intoxicated, had i already been drinking?

Am i drunk?

The party was in full swing by by 10:30. Everyone was either in the kitchen, the living room, hallways or the bedrooms.

The kitchen – this was where all the boozers went. The people who came to the party just to get stoned or completly wasted. They would have drinking games set up and a selection of drugs.

The living room – this was simply where people would go for the music and dancing.

The hallways – this was where people would talk or make out.

The bedrooms – well im sure anyone can figure that out!

I had been sitting on the stairs the whole night just thinking about Bella. Thinking about how much fun i would be having if i was with Bella. The way she would be dancing with me and the way i would hold her close to me. But no she was here with vermon. I pulled myself up off the stairs and walked into the living room to check if she was okay. I would do this every few minutes. She was dancing with James and she had her hands in the air laughing as _Love Game_ by Lady Gaga came on. James put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, just like i had when we first got here. I could feel my insides burning with jealousy. Yep, i was jealous, which made me come to the conclusion that maybe all this time i had wanted more than friendship with Bella and thats why things had been so difficult. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and i cringed away when i realised who it was.

"Tanya, im not in the mood." I said trying to push her away.

"Edward i just wanted to say hello, thats all." She said as she she put her hands on my chest.

"Okay hello...Now goodbye." But before i could turn away she pulled my neck down and crushed her lips to mine. I tried to push her off me gently but she had tight hold of my neck. She tried to force my lips open with her tongue but i just stood there motionless. She gave up a few minutes later and walked away with a humph. I looked up to see Bella straing at me from across the room. When she saw me looking she quickly looked away and walked out the room. I tried to get over to her quickly but i could feel girls pulling me towards them as i went throught the dancing crowd. I shoved them away gently but i still couldn't see Bella anywhere. I looked in all the crowded rooms downstairs but she was no where to be seen, there were too many people. Then i saw Jessica Stanley in the hallways, she usually knows everything there is to know.

"Jessica!" I called to her.

She turned around and stumbled, obviously had too much to drink. She tried to put on a seductive smile when i approached her.

"Do you know where Bella Swan is?" I asked in a rush.

"Ummmmmm......mmmmmm.....mmmm.....Yes! Wait no! She was here with James a few minutes ago but i dunno where they is noooowww.......They probably went up to the bedrooms, if you get what i means!" She laughed as she nudged me. I cringed at just the thought. Bella wouldn't , would she?

"Thanks Jessica...Oh and no more drink for you." I said as i took the cup away and gulped down the bitter vodka.

I stood at the foot of the stairs looking up hoping to god Bella didn't walk these stairs. As i began to run up the stairs all i could think was......

_Please not my Bella._

**Okay so it gets funny in the next chapter! Awww so Eddie likes Bella, well he thinks he does! Okay so i wont be able to update tomorrow because i have auditions for a play...Wish me luck! I might be able to on Saturday not sure....I cant Sunday because im going to these theme park for my friends birthday, i will update on Monday but then i go back to school on Tuesday! Im kinda excited....I know weird right!? But i wont update if you dont review! Simple as! Lol!**

**Remember tit for tat!**

**Review for update!**

**XOX**


	24. Chapter 19

**Edward POV**

I had looked in five bedrooms already and Bella wasn't in any of them so i bacame hopeful that i wouldn't find Bella up here. There was only one bedroom left and i strode towards it with confidence. As i went to turn the handle i became hesitant. What if she was in here? What would that mean? What would it do to the friendship that only just started forming again? I took my hand away and took a step back. Did i really want to know whether or not Bella was in there with James, did i really want to jeopardise everything? No i didn't. But then again could i let the unknown fact of whether Bella had done anything with James or if she hadn't rot away at me and still at like i didn't have a clue. I couldn't do that either. So what i could i do?..... I could walk away. Just leave it for tonight, try and forget and then deal with the problems in the morning. Thats what i usually did at parties except the problem would be somthing like how am i going to escape this girl in the morning without her realising? My life was so much simpler when i believed that the only thing i felt towards Bella was hatred. But it wasn't better...No it was nowhere near as good as the moment i felt Bella's waist between my hands and her chocolate brown eyes melt into mine as a current of electricity passed through us. But now i had to walk away from the unknown. I took one last look at the door that could lead me to the truth but also to the end of me and Bella and then i turned away. But just as i took a step away i heard a voice coming from behind the door.

It was the voice of the person i had been dreading.

"Oh your such a naughty girl!" James laughed, his voice low and husky. After that came giggles and groans. I couldn't bare it, i could feel myself falling into something i never knew existed within me. There was nothing more that i wanted at that moment then to go in that room and tear Jame's head off and let his body burn to ashes. All i wanted was to hear his cries of pain. But i had to walk away, i had to try and forget and before i knew it i was running down the stairs before i finally dropped on the last step and let my head fall into my hands. How could i forget the moment it felt like my heart had stopped beating. Was it even possible to forget that kind of pain? I looked through a gap in my hands to see Jessica fall by the step that i was sitting on before she mumbled something like, "i am so fucking wasted..." And then she passed out. Good for her! This night would probably just be a vague memory......That was it! I was going to get completely and utterly pissed out of my head. Then hopefully tommorow morning i wont be able to remember alot about tonight, i dont care if i feel sick, i just want the pain to stop and plus nothing could compare to the pain i feel right now.

I stood up and stepped over Jesscia's passed out corpse and walked eagerly into the kitchen. There was a big crowd gathered around the table in the centre all cheering and clapping. I ignored them and went straight over to the alcohol and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I took a swig as i watched the loud group of people cherr something or someone on. Out of curiosity i pushed my way through the crowd to see what was so amazing.

What i saw was both a dream and a nightmare come true.

Bella was on the table completely pissed and dirty dancing to Sexy Bitch by Akon. It was a dream because well the obvious she wasn't upstairs with James, he was probably with some slut and also because well....I know this might sound like a complete dickhead thing to say but _Bella was doing dirty dancing!_ But that also reminded me why this was a nightmare. Bella wasn't even aware of what she was doing because she was so drunk and every single boy in this room was ogling her and cheering her on.

"Oooh whos a sexy bitch? Im a sexy bitch!!!" Bella screamed along with the song as she dropped low. She had her shoes in her hand as she spun around on the table amazingly not falling over.

"Oooooooohhhh who a sexy bitch!?" She called out to the crowd watching her.

"Your a sexy bitch!" They all screamed back at her. She clapped her hands together clearly liking the attention. She turned around so that she was now facing me and it didn't take her long to notice me standing there, shocked.

"Edwaaaaarrrrrddd!!!" She ran at me with her arms open and just as she was about to reach me she lost her balance and fell straight into my arms. She looked around confused for a second probably wondering how she got from the table to me so fast and then she looked at me and blinked her eyes as if she was in a daze.

"Woooowww, you so pweeettty." She slurred as she poked my face.

"Okay we better get you out of here." I said as i began to carry her to the door.

"Nooooooo!!! I was in a show! They loveded mee!" She squealed, flailing her arms and legs about, in a struggle to get back on the table to finish her song.

"Yes well how about we take you home and you can finish your show there." I said, wondering if she was drunk enough to fall for that.

She thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Deal Mr Banker!" She shouted and she offered her hand for me to shake. But i was still carrying her and she was still holding her shoes.

"Ooooh look Edwarddd, look what i found! Its a shooooe!!!" She squealed in excitement. I stopped by the door as i tried to open it and hold Bella at the same time. Bella was leaning back in my arms and laughing at the way her hair hung down.

"Excuse me kind sir would you like a shoe?" She asked a girl that was walking past us in a very serious tone.

"No, i dont think Alice would like that." It was like i was talking to a three year old.

"ALICE! Wheres Ali? Me want Alice!" She screamed. If it wasn't for the music being so loud Bella would be creating a scene right now. She calmed for a second as i finally opened the door and took her out into the cool moist air.

"But i want you more Edwarddd." She said quitely as i walked over to Emmett's jeep. Even though i knew she was out of her mind on alcohol, just hearing her say she wanted me caused my heart to beat faster. When i got to the jeep i realised i didn't have the keys so i went over to a picnic are not too far from the house so i would be able to see when Em, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were coming outside ready to leave, the party should be over soon. There were only two other people that were sitting on a bench beside the bench where i sat with Bella in my arms. She felt like she belonged there, like she was the missing piece of a puzzle that only need one more bit and it would be complete I felt her shiver beneath me and i shrugged off my jacket and put it around her. She snuggled in against me as she got more tired.

"Edwarrdd?"Bella whispered against my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Why are weee outside?" She said sounding annoyed.

I laughed at her. "Because you insisted we go outside, because you said you love the outside, remember?" I saidwhile smiling at the top of her head. This would prove how drunk she is.

"Yeahhh,i love the outside! Its the besstttesttt!" She chirped and then yawned.

"Edwarrrddd?"

"Yes?"

"Why do i feeeeelll sickkk?" She whined.

"Thats your fault, your the one who decided to drink alcohol, when you should know better." I spoke softly as i put my chin against the top of her head and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. It smelt like straberries, it smelled beautiful.

"Geeeeezzzz this coming from Edwarrrddd Culllenn!" She slurred as she nudged me with her elbow. I just laughed at her.

"Edwarrrddd?"

"Yes Bella?" I sighed. I felt like this was the spanish inquisition.

"Why were you kisssiiingg Tanyaaa?" This time her voice was lower, more cautious.

"I wasn't." I answered confused.

"I saw you with my own three eyes...No wait...Yeahhhh!"

I realised she must have been talking about when Tanya tried to force a kiss from me but i didn't kiss her back. That was the last time i saw Bella sober.

"Im surprised you can remeber that far back!" I laughed.

"You didn't answer my answer!" She said sternly. I couldn't take her seriously when she was like this.

"You mean your question?" I stifled a laugh.

"Thats whattt i saaaid! Goddddd!"

"I wasn't kissing her Bella, she kissed me. But im not interested in Tanya." I said matter of factly.

"Ohhhhhh" She said as she brought her hand up to my chest and started drawing shapes with her finger on my chest. Felling her hand move soflty around my chest caused my heart to beat even faster.

"So who are you interested in?" She whispered as she continued drawing shapes.

"Ummm...Why dont you tell me first?" I suggested.

"I already did." She said as she lifted her head to look at me.

"When did you tell me?" I said smiling at her. Her eyes seem to glaze over for a minute then she shook her head.

"I spelled it out on yourrr chesttt!!!" She laughed excitedly.

"You did? So whos name did you spell out?" I asked more curious than i should be, because lets be honest i would kill to hear her say my name.

"Wellll i didn't reallyyy spell out a name." She said ducking her head.

"And how do i know your telling me the truth?"

"Well doesn't the truth come out when your drunk?...If so than i am soooo telling the truth because i ammm pisssssedddd!" She slurred while laughing at herself.

"Okay i'll take your word! So what did you spell out?" I asked a bit to eagerly. She lifted her head and her cheeks returned to their rosy colour as she blushed and stred at me with those chocolate brown beauties.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

I froze in shock. I was not expecting that. What the hell do i do now? I wasn't going to kiss her when she was drunk, no matter how much i wanted to! If i was to ever kiss Bella, it would most definately not be under any of these circumstances.

"What?" I choked out.

"Thats what i spelled!" She chirped before snuggling back into me.

"Edward!" Alice's voice called. I looed up still confused by what just happened between me and Bella. Alice was waving me over, telling me that we were laeving now. I stood up in a daze with Bella still in y arms and walked over to the jeep.

"Alice! Long time so smell...I mean seeeeee!" Bella squealed when we reached Alice. I put her in the back and it took her less than two seconds to fall asleep.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked looking shocked as she came out the of the party with her shoes in my reminded me i still had Bella's shoes in my hand which must have looked really weird.

"Yeah what happened dude?" Emmett asked. I knew they were both talking about what happened to Bella but all i could think about was what just happened less than five minutes ago.

"I really have no idea."

**Yayyy! I liked that chapter! So please review and in return you will get an update!**

**MWAH!**

**XOX**


	25. Chapter 20

**Bellas POV**

Everything was black. I could feel myself slowly coming back to consciousness....And thats when i felt it.

_Thump thump thump._

It felt as if someone was hitting my head with a book repeatedly. _Thump thump thump. _It became harder and louder as i became more alert. _Thump thump thump._ My eyes flew open, shocked my this very agonising and unusual feeling in my head. This was more than a headache, this was torture. My eyes felt very heavy as i looked around the room i was in. It was Rose's room...Wait how did i get here? Did i stay over at Rose's last night? I dont remember planning it....As i tried to remember why i was here i could hear noises from outside the bedroom. Out of curiosity i sat up...And thats when i felt it...Again!

_Thump thump thump._

My hands reached up to my head and squeezed as if trying to relieve the pain but that only made it worse. A sharp pain went through my head again but it only lasted for a few seconds...But then something so much worse happened. My head suddenly felt heavier than my eyes and i could feel something rising in my throat. My stomach turned sharply and before i knew it i had rolled out of the bed and staggered my way to the bathroom and threw up...In Rose's bath...My bad!

"Ewww, never again am i taking a bath." Rose's voice came from the bathroom door. I just let my head fall into my hands as i leant against the bath. I could hear Rose walking towards the sink. She came back over and lifted my head. As she did my it felt as if i had vertigo, even though my head only moved two inches.

"Here." Rose said as she put a damp flannel on my head. Its cool moisture seemed to decrease my temperature and the sheen sweat on my forehead.

"Whats wrong with me? Do i have food poisoning or something?" I groaned.

Rose managed to shock me by bursting out laughing. Even though Rose had a very sweet and soft laugh the loud noise seemed to increase the pain in my head.

"Ha now i didn't think you got _that _drunk!" Rose laughed. I gasped in surprise. Drunk? Suddenly it all came flooding back to me.

"Oh." I said with realisation.

"How much do you remember?" Rose asked.

"Well i remember everything before i started drinking but thats it." I whispered, trying to remember but that just seemed to make my headache even more painful. Rose looked at me with an unfathomable expression.

"What? I didn't do anything stupid did i? Oh my god! I did didn't i!?" I said fully ashamed...Oh please don't say i did anything with James!

"Well from what i hear you basically did a slut dance for everyone on the table...But don't worry you'll recover from that! Trust me i know!" Rose joked trying to comfort me.

"So i didn't do anything else? I didn't do anything with anyone...like James?" I said already cringing away from the answer.

"No i think the table dancing was the worst of it." She seemed very sure. I sighed with relief. A table dance i could handle, even though i mght die of embarrassment. I suddenly felt extremely grateful."Oh thankyou Rose!" I said as i threw my arms around her.

"Ewww you smell like sick!" She complained.

"Sorry." I laughed as i pulled away from her.

"Its ok! And anyway im not the one you should be thanking."

I looked at her confused. She looked at me and then shook her head.

"You really must have gone on a binge last night!" She said in disbelief.

"Who should i be thanking Rose?" I asked.

"Edward."

His name suddenly brought back so many memories of last night. How uncontrollably sexy he looked when he stood outside my house. The way he looked at me when he first saw me last night. The way our bodies were so close together in Emmet's jeep. His hands around my waist as he helped me out the jeep. The electric current that flowed between us. The way he would keep checking on me every two minutes and yet he didn't seem to realise my eyes were on him the whole time. And the last memory, the one that led me to alcohol...Him and Tanya....Together .....Kissing. I suddenly felt like i needed to be sick again but i resisted it. I don't know why i had been so angry and so jealous but i just remember losing James in the crowd, thankfully, and then finding my way to the kitchen and a bottle of vodka. But thats it i cant remember anything else.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah he apparently pulled away from the table and took you outside before you could be molested by some drunk perv....But then again knowing Edward i wouldn't be surprised..."

"Edward would never do that." I cut her off a bit harshly. Rose looked taken aback by my tone.

"I know Bella, i was just joking." She said defensively.

"Yeah i know, sorry." I said softening my face and tone.

Rose seemed to be contemplating something before she finally got up and pulled me up with her. The sudden movement caused me to lean back over the bath and vomit again.

"Ewww okay i think you need to go back to bed for a while. Try not to throw up anymore and i'll see you downstairs later. I'll cover for you at school. Oh and i told Charlie you would be staying with me so don't worry your covered for that aswell." Rose said as she quickly exited the bathroom. Shit i forgot about school.... Oh well i guess one day wont matter. Once i had um...Finished in the bathroom i crawled back into Rose's bed and let images of the good memeories of last night flood my memory.

And yes they all consisted of Edward.

I woke up, not feeling nearly as bad as i had earlier. I still had a headache but nothing paracetomol couldn't fix. I looked at the clock beside Rose's bed. It read 13:00 so it should be lunch time at school. Thinking about lunch suddenly made me feel hungry. I got up and slowly walked towards the bedroom door, worried that i might feel the need to vomit again. I didn't feel anything weird so i continued to the hallway and down the stairs. The house was very quiet. Jasper and Rose were obviously at school and their parents were hardly ever home. They had jobs which caused them to travel alot. I went into the kitchen looking for paracetamol or something that would reliever my headache. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. I didn't know whether i should answer it or not. I was still in Rose's pyjamas and my dad always told me not to answer the door when im home alone....But it might be a parcel or something...The person at the door knocked again. Oh what the hell! I walked towards the door and hesitantly answered it.

"Bella!" Edward sighed with relief as i opened the door.

"Edward? What are you doding here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked even though i really didn't care, i was just so happy to see him. But you know i have to go through standard procedure.

"Yeah but its lunchtime so i thought i would come see how you are..Unless you want to be left alone." He said ready to to turn away from the door.

"No! Come in." I said a bit too quickly which caused me to blush. He laughed at me and then followed my instructions. I closed the door behind him and then went back into the kitchen and Edward followed me.

"So how are you feeling?" Edward asked as i looked around for tablets.

"Better than i felt this morning. You know i got sick twice it was really horrible..." I suddenly looked up at him. He just stared at me.

"Sorry you probably don't want to hear about me throwing up." I apologised as i blushed again.

"Bella i've seen you throw up before, its really not that tragic!" He laughed.

"When have you seen me throw up?" I asked embarrassed.

"At your seventh birthday party when you and me tried to have a cake eating competition. I always did have a stronger stomach than you." He said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because you hid half of your portion under the table!"

We both laughed at the memory and then Edward seemed to suddenly tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He didn't answer me, instead he just stared at me as if he was trying to force something into my brain.

"Edward?" I asked again, with worry covering my tone. He finally seemed to come out of his daze.

"Bella about last night..."

"I know im so sorry that i had to ruin your night by being a complete drunken idiot but i am extremely grateful. Thank you so much." I said as i moved towards him and embraced him in a hug. He seemed shocked because he didn't return the hug. I waited but still no hug. I pulled away feeling a bit rejected and hurt.

"Sorry." I mumbled as i turned away from him. Hi hand caught my shoulder and pulled me back to him. This time he wrapped his arms around me. And even though i should have given him a taste of his own medicine but i couldn't help but put my arms around his waist.

"Bella you didn't ruin my night actually finding you drunk was probably the best thing that happened all night" I was confused but i let him continue "And Bella there more you need to know about last night." He said. I pulled slightly away from him so i could look at his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was worried now. What if i did do something stupid that Rose didn't know about. Edward looked into my eyes and then looked away when he said his next sentence.

"Bella we need to talk." He said hesitantly. I stepped back from him. What the hell was going on? Why did this feel like a break up?

"Edward i don't understand-"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Three loud bangs interrupted us and we jumped in shock. Edward pulled me back towards him and i gripped onto his shirt. The bangs came from the door.

"Dont answer it." Edward whispered in a firm voice.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I flinched at the sound and gripped onto Edward even tighter. We just stood there completely frozen staring at the door. Even though i was terrified i felt safe in Edward's arms.

"ISABELLA SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!"

My heart stopped and Edward hands gripped onto me even tighter. This could not be happening.....I could feel myself gasp as i mumbled the one word i did not want to hear right now.

"Charlie?"

**Woop woop! I updated i know its been really long but i've been really busy with school and stuff. I don't plan on giving up on this story so please show that you haven't either by giving a quick review or a long one...I love the long ones there always so nice...But so are the short ones...I just like long reviews! Anyway sorry if this chapter isn't good i really wasn't sure what to do but anyway....So review and stuff and i will try and update as soon as possible!!!**

**XOX**


End file.
